


Push and Pull

by lxvrrs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett and Lori never died, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Multi, Pack Feels, Pack Piles, Puppy Pack, Scenting, Soft Isaac, Soft Pack, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvrrs/pseuds/lxvrrs
Summary: Nolan get's turned into a werejaguar. Theo is desperately in love with Liam. Isaac comes back. Stiles and Derek get close. And Mason and Corey are the happy couple. What could go wrong?~~Credit to ExtraSteps and AJP_37 for the idea of Nolan being a were-jaguar and the Nett pairing. I recommend reading their Red series, it's really good. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Nolan got his spots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806924) by [AJP_37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37), [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps). 



> This is my first story published on here! Please comment any suggestions for future chapters. I'm not sure how long this will be, and I don't have a set schedule. I'll try my best to post as frequently as possible.

To say the least Nolan was confused and scared. The last thing he remembered was running out of the hospital, scared of what would happen to him if he stayed. When he reached the outside something or someone grabbed his arm pulling him backwards. He stumbled and fell down on the ground, seeing a girl with blonde hair. She pounced on him, scratching his side deeply. Then she ran away at the sound of police sirens. 

“This can’t be happening!” He screamed to no one but the air as he quickly stood up. He ran from the hospital, he didn't want that thing coming back, and he didn't want anyone to see him. They can’t know about what happened to him. They just can’t.

Nolan doesn’t even have any idea of what he is. He knew he was something, seeing as the large claw marks were very slowly healing themselves. A werewolf, werecoyote, or a were-something. There was too many. 

All he knew was that he needed some help. He knew about the veterinarian named Deaton and how he knew about supernatural. But he couldn’t exactly go up to him. Nolan did try to hurt a lot of people. He didn’t mean to, he didn’t even want to. The Anuk-Ite amplified his fear, and he was being threatened by Monroe and Gerard.  
Nolan was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of more sirens. It was coming from police cars and ambulances. The sound of the sirens made Nolan run deeper into the forest. He needed to find Deaton, then he needed to do something about his problem. He looked at the time on his phone, it was midnight, which meant the vet was closed. There was no way he would be able to talk to Deaton till morning.

After a minute of debating on what to do, he decided to run home and sneak into his room. His parents wouldn’t notice anyway, they never notice anything. 

Ten minutes later, and Nolan was in his room. The walk was supposed to be like thirty minutes, he has no idea how he ran here so fast. Probably because of whatever bit him. 

He completely forgot about the bite. He pulled off his shirt, and there was no bite mark. Just a little bit of dry blood, but no indication he was bitten by something. 

All Nolan wanted to do was sleep. He’s been so exhausted for weeks, but he had to fight to live. Finally, even if for a few hours, he could sleep and rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Nolan woke up in cold sweat, the sun casting bright rays through his window. He checked his phone, no new notifications. It was almost noon. He had to get to Deaton before anyone else.

He hoped out of bed and ran into the shower. The hot water felt good on his body. It soothed his aching muscles, and he relaxed under the water. He let out a soft sigh on contentment. When he got out he looked into the mirror. Nothing looked too different, except for his jaw got a little sharper and his canines came to a sharper point.

He quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed his phone, and ran to Deaton’s. He reached the building in record time, throwing open the doors and running in.

“Woah, Woah there. Slow down Nolan.” Deaton said walking towards him.

“I-I need your help.” Nolan said, playing with his fingers looking down. It was a nervous habit, he started doing it a few years back.

“With what exactly?” Deaton asked, raising one eyebrow, looking Nolan up and down.

“You see well last night when I ran out of the hospital, someone scratched me. The scratch was deep, but it healed so I know I'm something.” His voice got quieter. "But I’m not sure by what. I don’t know if it was just a werewolf or something else. There are too many of things. I can’t keep up. Monroe made me research everything that was ever supernatural, so I won’t be too surprised when you tell me. I just wanna know. But don’t tell Scott or Liam or anyone else in that pack. Please?” Nolan practically begged.

Deaton was very curious about Nolan, but he kept that a secret. He was an exceptional hunter, and mixed with whatever new powers he got, he would be a strong fighter. Deaton put his hand on Nolans shoulder, looking at him sincerely. “Of course I’ll help you, follow me.” He said walking away. 

Nolan followed immediately. He just wanted to know what bit him. It’s obviously supernatural, seeing as he healed as fast as he did. Deaton told him to sit down on the metal examining table, so he could run some tests.

“Okay Nolan, you believe you were scratched by something, but you aren’t sure what it was. Could you tell me everything you remember?” He asked grabbing a notebook.

“Yeah sure. I remember running outside of the hospital. When I got outside, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me. I fell down to the ground. Before I could process anything they lunged at me, scratching my side, deeply. There was a mop of bloody blonde hair. She ran when she heard police sirens

“I think that person that bit me was a girl. But I can’t be too sure, it was very dark. The eyes were a light green, I know that for sure.” He stopped talking to breathe a little. “That’s all I remember, sorry if it isn’t enough.” He said quietly, he hoped it was enough though. Any small thing that could point out what he is could help.

“You gave me more than enough information. I believe that you were scratched by Kate Argent. She is a were-jaguar. She probably had the intentions of killing you, but ran. This is very unexpected seeing as she was also scratched by a werewolf, and her form is made-up of who she is inside. I did read somewhere that it is very rare for anyone that is not a werewolf to turn others successfully. But, here we are. Somethings might be a little screwy when you form, but you should be fine seeing as you healed so fast. But come to me if something really bad happens.” Deaton explained. Nolan nodded, he sorta knew what were-jaguars were. But not enough to just leave. Deaton finished his explanation with talk about the full moon. “The full moon is only in a few days, you need to be locked up somewhere. It isn’t safe to be free, and since you don’t want the others knowing, you definitely have to hide.” He concluded.

Nolan hopped off the table and thanked Deaton before walking out. He needed to explore his new abilities, to learn to control them. It was gonna be hard to do it himself, but he didn’t have another choice. And he still had to go to school, so he couldn’t lose control there.

It took about ten minutes of running before Nolan was deep enough into the woods, he couldn’t see any buildings or streets. Nolan stood still and closed his eyes. He wanted to try and channel his inner animal. When he opened his eyes he looked at his hands. There were claws, but they weren’t like werewolf claws, they were thinner, sharper, and more curved. His arms were covered in a light shade of fur, and his freckles were now dark colored spots. He felt something hit his leg, and when he looked down he saw a tail. That shocked him. He really grew a tail when he turned. It was kinda cool, but very weird.

Nolan pulled out his phone and turned on the camera to look at his face. His eyes were now two different colors. One was a neon blue, and the other a neon green. They were cat eyes. He opened his mouth, his canines sharper than this morning, and his bottom canines also changed. The freckles on his face were now spots like his arms. He didn’t look super threatening, but he did look cool. After a few minutes of looking at himself, he came to the conclusion that his tail was the coolest. It was a long white tail, the spots the same color as the one on his body.

Finally, after minutes of looking at himself, he decided to see what he could do. He could hear everything, smell everything, and see better than before. All the cuts and bruises on his body healed. Nolan felt amazing.  
At this moment Nolan wondered why he was so afraid of the others. They never meant to hurt anyone, and always tried to keep them safe. Nolan knew this, yet he continued to fight. It was because Monroe kept threatening him. He was more afraid of her than the wolves. He hated it so much. He hated the power she had over him, and now she was gone, and he had power. Amazing power.

Nolan closed his eyes again. He wanted to go home. He was still so exhausted from everything. He could still see the sun from under his closed eyelids. Nolan opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He could smell the blooming flowers, the grass, the trees, he could smell everything. Taking a seat on the ground, Nolan looked at himself one more time, before passing out. He was so tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan goes to school.

When Nolan woke up, it was dark. The sun had long disappeared, and the moon was bright, almost full. He looked at his hands, the claws were gone. He was back to normal. He stood up and almost fell over. Something tripped him. When he looked down, he saw his tail.

“Ah what the fuck!” He screamed. He started panicking. Why was his tail there? How does he get rid of it? He had no idea how to control it, so he grabbed it. That was a mistake. The touch sent a shiver down his spine and his knees buckled. Great, touching the tail was extra sensitive.

“Fuck me.” He sighed. He decided he would wrap it around himself like a belt. It took a few tries, but he got the hang of using it. Double-checking that he was back to normal, besides the tail, he started to head home.

He ran home, as fast as his legs would take him, and reached his house in under ten minutes. His newfound power was awesome, but he still couldn’t fully control it, so he had to be careful at school.

Stripping down to nothing but his underwear, Nolan went to bed. His blankets were warm, and his pillows were soft. He fell asleep almost instantly, ignoring his parents yelling downstairs.

The rain pouring down on his house woke Nolan up. It was only five am, so he tried to back to bed. School started at eight, so he had time. He focused his hearing on only the sound of his fan. It lulled him back to sleep.

The second time he woke up, his alarm was going off. Time to get ready for school. He got out of bed and tiredly walked into the bathroom across the hall from his own bedroom. Since it was a Monday, both of his parents were still asleep. Almost every Sunday night they get themselves drunk, yell for hours, then sleep the next day. It’s how it has been for the past ten years.

Nolan looked into the mirror, hoping he was still back to normal. Luckily, he was. His eyes were still their regular-greenish blue, and his freckles weren’t giant spots. The only thing that still won’t change back is his stupid tail. He had no idea how to get rid of it, he just knew how to move it himself. 

Turning on the water in the shower, Nolan stripped off his boxers. He stepped in and let the hot water hit his skin. The water made his skin red, but it felt so good. There was a slight sting to the water, but it didn’t burn or hurt him. It let him know that he wasn’t just imagining what was happening, or that he was in a dream. Everything that has happened is real.

After another five minutes in the shower, Nolan stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room, letting his hair drip water everywhere. Opening his drawers and grabbing boxers and jeans he started to get dressed. Before slipping on his jeans, Nolan wrapped his tail around himself to keep from showing others. Checking his phone, he only had ten minutes to get to schools. Running down the stairs and grabbing his phone and keys, Nolan drove off to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pulling into the school parking lot was a lot harder than it sounds. He was not ready to go back to school. Nolan hurt a lot of people, and everyone at school knew that. They were gonna point fingers, and whisper behind his back. 

Taking a deep breath, Nolan turned off his car. He opened his car door and got out, hanging his head low. All he had to do was get through the school day. Hopefully Liam wouldn’t be at school. There was no way he would be able to deal with him.

As soon as he stepped foot inside the school, people halted their steps to stare at him. Of course they would, this wasn’t a surprise. They started whispering to each other, pointing at him. The only things he could pick up were ‘I heard he killed people,’ and ‘He shouldn’t be here, he should be thrown in jail.’ They were right though, about him being thrown in jail. He did so many bad things, things that aren’t okay. But he was scared, so scared, of Monroe and Gerard and what they would do to him if he disobeyed. He knew they would hurt him if they had reason to.

The bell rang, startling everyone including Nolan. He was so caught up in his thoughts he forgot he was at school. Hesitantly, he started to walk towards his first period. It was Economics, with Finstock. When he walked into the classroom, everyone turned their heads like they did in the hallway. He hurriedly went to the seat in the back corner of the class room and put his head on his desk. Today was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. The next chapter will be about Theo, then it will resume back to Nolan at school. Enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Theo's chapter. Next chapter will be about Nolan again. Enjoy~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo flees the hospital.

After the events at the hospital Theo fled. He couldn’t be there anymore, not in the hospital. No one called out for him to stay at the hospital, nobody needed him anymore. So many things happened, he can’t keep up with it all. He needed to be somewhere quiet, somewhere no one else was. Running felt good, it let him know he was free from the hell he was trapped in for what felt like years. No sister crawling and running to grab her heart, no one threatening to kill him. There were no threats, no sound, just his heavy breathing and the wind.

Theo decided to run to the woods. He ran and ran until he found a clearing. It was a huge area, covered in green grass, flowers, and a tiny pond. The cold wind breezed by, making Theo shiver.

“Shit.” He said sitting down and bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on top. All of his stuff was in his truck, and he was too tired and too far away to run back. Even if the wolf part of him was a natural heater, he was still freezing. The only thing he had with him was his phone, still at 90%. There were no missed texts or calls from anyone, granted the only numbers he had were Liam, Stiles, and Scott. 

All of the muscles in his body ached, so he stretched out on the ground. He let out a sigh of contentment. The grass was soft, and it was very quiet. The winds were still cold, but they sound of the leaves rustling calmed him. Looking up at the stars, Theo tried to make out constellations. When he was being raised by the Dread Doctors they made him read all about the stars, constellations, and the moon. They said it would make it easier for him to use his powers, but he wasn’t sure why.

Theo was quickly consumed by sleep. It was the first time in a long time he was able to sprawl out anywhere, even if he was on the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Opening his eyes, Theo looked around. He was in the hospital. Or to be more specific the morgue. Immediately he knew where he was. It was another nightmare, a nightmare that involved his sister chasing after him, trying to get her heart back.

“Theo! Theo!” A raspy voice called out for him. Theo has had this nightmare so many times, at this point he’s given up. He knows what’s coming. There is no way around it. 

He backed himself up into a corner, and slid down the wall. Pulling his knees close to his chest, Theo shut his eyes. He just wanted to wake up. To leave this nightmare behind. Soon enough the sound of bare feet hitting the tile was heard.  
“I’m sorry Tara. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, pulling his legs closer to him, eyes watering.

“Theo, the heart is mine!” She screeched, lunging at him. Tara ripped his shirt, and plunged her hand into his chest. She pulled out the heart, before putting it back in. Over and over she would take the heart out, put it back, and take it out again.

“Wake up. Please wake up. Wake up!” He yelled to himself shutting his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the forest clearing where he fell asleep. The sun was shining bright on him, and the cold winds were gone.

Quickly, Theo stood up and looked around. His sister was gone, he was no longer dreaming. Hesitantly he brought his hand over his heart, a reminder that it was still there. Taking a deep breath, Theo started to walk in the direction of where he came from. He needed to his truck so he could change. His clothes were sticking to him with sweat, and there was dried blood on his shirt and hands.

After calming down from his nightmare he slowly sped up from a slow walk to a fast run. He saw his truck up ahead, in front of the hospital. When he reached his truck, he pulled open the driver side door and got in. He gripped the steering wheel and put his forehead on it. After a minute he pulled his head up and started the truck. He had nowhere to go, so he would drive aimlessly around until he found somewhere to park and sleep.

When he reached a spot hidden from everyone else he turned off the truck. He grabbed his phone, when he saw a missing text it. It was from Liam. Theos breath hitched and his heart started to beat faster. Oh how gone he was for the boy.

It was when they were hiding at the zoo that Theo realised his feelings for Liam. Well actually, it was when brought him back from hell, but he came to terms with the feelings at the zoo. When he was let out, the first thing he saw was Liam. Immediately he thought of Liam as freedom. Ever since then, he’s had a deep connection to the boy.

Theo opened up the text with shaky hands. 

Liam: Hey, where did you go last night after the hospital?

Theo: I left. I couldn’t be there anymore…

Theo sent the text, afraid of what Liam would respond. He probably thought he was being selfish by leaving so early.  
Liam: Oh ok… well everyone is going to Scott’s house tonight so we can be together, and we’re not going to school tomorrow either, so yeah just come if you want to.

Theos took in a deep breath. He knew the pack didn’t like him that much, they had a reason to feel that way, but he needed to be around Liam. He needed to know he was okay and alive. He decided he would go.

Theo: I’ll be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunch time for Nolan, what could go wrong?

It was finally lunch time, Nolan’s sixth period. The middle of the day. So far nothing too bad has happened to him, just the constant whisper from others. In all his classes, Nolan has sat in the back corner. He still had chemistry, and pre-calc before he could go home. 

When he walked into the lunch room he sat down at one of the empty tables. He pulled out his lunch, which was only a granola bar and a bottle of water. All day he hasn’t seen anyone from Scott’s pack, which was a relief. He didn’t know what he would do if he saw them. 

“Hey look it’s that Nolan kid! Sitting alone because he’s a little psychopath!” A loud voice thundered throughout the cafeteria. It was someone in his grade, but he wasn’t sure of his name. The boy was standing on one of the tables, pointing at him. 

“Please leave me alone.” Nolan whispered weakly, clutching his water bottle. He knew that if they kept yelling at him, he would lose control.

“Why should I leave you alone?” The boy asked, hopping from his place on the table walking towards Nolan. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching silently, frozen in their spots not willing to step in. When he reached Nolan's table he slammed both hands down and got up in his face. “I mean after all, you did help hurt people. You helped hurt us. You’re a monster and you should be in jail.” He spat.

Nolan closed his eyes, and nodded weakly. “You-you’re right. I am a monster.” He was holding back tears.

“Open your eyes, and look at me. Tell me you’re a monster and look at me!” He kept yelling, getting closer.

Nolan opened his eyes, and the guy’s expression went from anger, to horror.

“You’re on of them! You’re one of those werewolves!” He started to back up pointing. Nolan shot up out of his seat, and looked around. People were shaken from their spots, and they all started to whisper about his eyes. He closed them to try and turn back, but he couldn’t. He was slowly starting to change, he could feel his teeth growing. Opening his eyes, he ran towards the nearest exit out of school and to his house. 

Nolan couldn’t go to school anymore. The fact of what he is will spread around quickly, it won’t be long until Scott and Liam’s friends find out. He couldn’t stay at home either. 

Nolan swung open the front doors, tears streaming down his face. He was such a screw up. He let himself be manipulated, and then he went and got himself turned into what he was fighting only a few days ago.

Abandoning his car, he started to walk. He didn’t know where he was going, it just couldn’t be here. Slowly he started speeding up until he was at a full sprint. It wasn’t long before he had to stop. Not because he was out of breath, but because he was going too fast and if he didn’t stop now, something bad might happen.

As soon as he stopped he regretted it. He didn’t know where he was, he just knew he was in trouble. There were vans that looked liked Gerards, the air around him smells like gunpowder, and he can hear men talking.

“Shit.” He whispered out loud, freaking out. He got himself lost, and there were hunters near him. Nolan needed to find somewhere to hide, now. Somewhere they can’t get to. Panicking, he started looking around what was near him. 

There was a large tree a few feet away, and Nolan could climb trees okay-ish. He walked over to it, scaling it with his eyes. Before he could do anything, he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. He whipped his head towards the sound, and saw the hunters pointing the guns at him. The only thing he could do was run, but there was nowhere to go. Without thinking Nolan turned towards the tree and climbed to the very top in seconds.

Only when he got to the top did he realise what he just did. He looked down towards the ground, watching the hunters look around. Slowly, he leaned back until he felt the tree trunk against him. His chest was moving fast, and his body felt like a giant itch.

When he scratched at his arm, he drew blood. Horrified he looked down, only to realize he shifted without knowing. His arms were covered in spots, and his nails were impossible sharp. He probably shifted as a last resort when he ran up the tree.

He took a few deep breaths before looking down. One of the hunters had his phone up to his ear, and Nolan listened closely to the conversation.

“There’s a kid up in the tree in front of me. He’s definitely not human, but he’s not a werewolf either.” The man grunted, kicking the ground beneath him.

“Alright um, call for backup, and try to shoot him down.” A voice growled from the other end. It sounded familiar, but he wasn’t focusing, he just wanted to get away.

He looked around, but all he saw before him was miles of trees. It was really his only choice to get away, even if he was unsure on whether or not he would actually make it. Grabbing the trunk of the tree he was on to steady himself, he leaped. It was scary, looking at the ground before him.

Just as quickly as he jumped, he landed on the tree. Good thing there were still leaves on the trees, or he would be dead meat. So again and again he jumped from tree to tree, getting more confident and having more fun each time.

He shouted in joy as he got further away from the hunters. And to think, it wasn’t even three in the afternoon yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be Theo at Scott's house.   
> I wanted to thank all of you guys for reading this story. It truly means a lot to me. Don't forget to comment some ideas of what you would like to see in future chapters. Love you ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes to the pack sleepover, and they hear some news.

Theo pulled up to Scott’s house and turned off his truck. To be honest he was scared to be here. He was afraid of the pack rejecting him and ultimately making him stay away from not just them, but Liam too. 

Just the thought of not being able to see Liam made him whine. It wasn’t just that he liked Liam, it was the fact that the boy was his anchor. He needed him so much.

Taking a few breaths he walked up to the front door and knocked. But, instead of Scott answering the door, Hayden did. 

“What are you doing here?” She snarled trying to close the door.

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought you left to protect your sister.” He put his foot between the space left by the door. 

Hayden’s eyes got big. “That’s none of your business. Now tell me why you’re here.” She spat at him.

“Why don’t you go ask Liam.” Theo smirked before pushing the door open easily. Hayden may have werewolf strength, but she didn’t have the same natural strength as Theo.

When Theo walked into the house he saw the entire pack curled up with each other. They all snapped their heads to look at him. There was the faintest smile on Liam’s face, but he was the only one even remotely happy he was there.

“Liam why is here?” Hayden demanded as she walked in after him, arms crossed. She strutted over to Liam and curled in next to him. Which was weird, since she left without a proper goodbye, ultimately breaking up with Liam.

“Oh well I invited him. He saved my ass in the hospitals with the hunters.” Liam looked at Scott with puppy dog eyes, and who could resist those.

“He can stay here if he wants, but he’s not pack. And this is a pack sleepover, but whatever.” Stiles retorted glaring at Theo. Ever since he showed up the Beacon Hills, Stiles has doubted and hated him. Which is pretty understandable, but it still pains Theo. They used to be best friends, Stiles, Scott, and him. Now, it was over because of the fucking Dread Doctors.

Scott got up from where he was resting his head on Malia’s stomach. He put his hand on Theo’s shoulder and looked at him with sincere eyes. 

“You’re welcome to stay with us, and don’t listen to Stiles.” He smiled before walking back to his spot with his head on Malia.

Theo fidgeted at his spot in the walkway. He didn’t fit in anywhere here at all. There was Stiles and Derek who were almost cuddling on the couch, Mason sitting on a nest of pillows with Corey curled in his lap, Lydia cuddling Malia who had Scott’s head on her stomach, and finally Hayden and Liam being unnaturally close with each other. 

It made Theo’s wolf whine in longing. How bad he wanted to be this close to people, he just wanted a pack. A family. But he screwed that all up when he hurt his little sister.

“You coming or what?” Liam asked him, staring with his blue eyes. Theo could stare into those eyes forever.

“Yeah.” Theo hurried over to an empty couch. He rested his back against the arm rest bringing his legs on to the couch. It felt nice to relax on something soft like a couch instead of the back of his truck.

“What movie should we watch?” Lydia asked everyone as she grabbed the remote.

“How about Narnia?” Stiles asked as everyone groaned in response.

“You’ve made all of us watch that movie at least three times, were Narniad out.” Malia gruffed as they all nodded.

“But it’s so cool! Think about, three kids have to leave because of a life or death situation, and they find a magical world! And the possibilities are endless of what can happen there. I mean talking animals? It’s almost like you guys.” He pointed at all the wolves. 

Derek swiped his hand away when Stiles stuck it in his face. “How about we watch something none of us have seen?” 

“Well I haven’t seen Wonder Woman yet and I really wanna see it. Can we watch it?” Mason asked everyone. They all looked at each other and nodded.

“Wonder Woman it is.” Lydia waved the remote like a wand before putting it on the T.V..

Theo curled in on himself trying to get warm. Scott’s house was warm, actually pretty hot due to his werewolf body temperature, but seeing Liam with someone else made his blood run cold.

About an hour into the movie Theo fell asleep. From what he saw, the movie was really good, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He didn’t even wanna fall asleep, afraid of his own nightmare, but sleep was the winner in this battle.

~~~~

Theo didn’t even know how long he was asleep. He woke up to the sound of the T.V. blaring an amber alert. Everyone else seemed to be woken up by the same thing. 

Grabbing his phone, Theo checked the time. It was currently two in the afternoon. He slept for so long, and he was still exhausted. Great.

Malia grabbed the remote to hear what the news were saying after the amber alert.

“We got word from an anonymous source that they spotted a big cat like creature jumping in the trees. They didn’t get a good look at it, but said it looked human. We recommend everyone stay in doors before it gets close to Beacon Hills.” Malia muted the sound after that.

“Looks like we gotta catch a supernatural.” Stiles said winking. Great. Just what Theo needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it felt a little fast paced, I just wanted to get something published. Remember to comment ideas, and thank you all for reading this story. Every time I see someone new reading this story, I get happy and giddy. I love you all~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds Nolan. Also it's the full moon.

Running through the trees felt so natural to Nolan. It was like second nature to him. He wasn’t sure how long he was pouncing from tree to tree. 

After a while he had to stop to catch his breath. He sat down on a branch and put his back against the trunk. By now, he was fully shifted. Peaking through the branches and leaves, Nolan saw the moon in the bright blue sky. It was full.

Quickly he pulled out his phone to check the moon cycle. And of course, today was a full moon. That probably explained his irritability and shifting twice in a row.

He jumped from his spot when he heard leaves rustling on the ground. There was no scent he could catch, and there were too many leaves and branches to look down. Quickly he climbed to the very top and continued his journey through the forest.

~~~

“We’ve been looking for hours can we please rest.” Stiles complained shaking his legs.

“It’s only been one hour. Calm down.” Malia looked at him pointedly, walking further.

“Yeah well I’m a human, not some wolf with amazing stamina and energy. Right Mason?” Stiles nudged Mason’s shoulder as if to tell him to agree.

“Um well, I feel fine.” Mason smiled grabbing Corey’s hand as the group walked away from Stiles, leaving him with Derek.

“I could carry you if you wanted.” Derek popped up at Stiles back. Stiles jumped back and turned to look at him.

“No you can not. Now let’s go catch up to the rest of the group.” He turned back towards everyone and ran, having Derek catch up to him.

“I can catch a scent, but barely. It’s kinda recognizable, but I can’t pin-point who.” Scott said as he lead the rest of the pack.

Theo was walking next to Liam, who was holding hands with Hayden. It took every ounce of willpower not to growl at their interlocked fingers.

“Do you know if we’re close?” Corey asked Scott.

“It’s hard to tell. Were right where the person should be, but obviously there is no one here.” 

“Maybe they climbed into the trees for extra measure?” Lydia pointed out. What she said made sense, so everyone started to look into the trees.

“I can climb one while invisible so they can’t see me.” Corey said walking over to the tree where the scent was the strongest.

“Good idea.” Scott smiled sniffing the air again. The scent was gone. “Wait. The scent is gone.”

“Are you sure?” Theo asked Scott.

“Yes he’s sure now leave him alone and don’t question him.” Hayden snapped at him. Theo looked stunned before nodding and muttering a soft ‘sorry.’

“Follow me I can find it.” Scott told everyone as he started to walk. Everyone followed behind, Stiles groaning at having to walk more.

~~~

Nolan kept leaping from tree to tree. He didn’t wanna get caught. Who it was didn’t matter, no one could know about him.

He came to halt when he saw the people chasing him. By the looks of it, it was Scott’s pack. Which was in no way good. They were gonna find out about him.

Continuing his escape, Nolan went as fast as he could, until he couldn’t. Out of nowhere, the trees stopped and dropped into a large lake. Of course, with his luck, Nolan fell straight down, leading the pack to him.

~~~

Everyone’s heads turned towards the sound of water splashing. It was who they were looking for. They all ran, even Stiles and Mason, and reached the edge of the water. There was only a mop of hair sticking out from the water.

“Who are you?” Scott demanded, eyes turning red. All the other wolves eyes turned yellow in response, even Theo who wasn’t pack.

Slowly the person stood. It was obviously a guy, and his back was facing towards them.

When his body was out of the water, he turned towards them.

“Nolan?” Liam asked stepping closer to the boy. His eyes were green and blue, and he had a tail that swishing around in the water. “What are you?”

Nolan looked at everyone with scared eyes. There was nowhere for him to go. He was stuck.

“Answer him!” Scott used his alpha voice, eyes glowing a deeper red.

Nolan’s eyes flashed in response, but he didn’t answer. He shook his head quickly before finally walking out of the water.

Everyone stared in awe at how he looked. With his claws and fangs, he looked like a wolf, but his eyes and skin clearly was different.

“I have to go.” Nolan blurted out before running as fast as he could. Being a Jaguar, he could easily double the speed of the wolves. He ran, not looking back.

As soon as he ran, Liam tried to follow, but Scott stopped him.

“He’s overwhelmed. It’s a full moon and we surrounded him. I’ll deal with him.”

“Let me help him Scott please.” Liam begged. He wanted to help, even if he hurt him in the past.

“Wait, who is Nolan?” Hayden asked turning to Liam.

“He goes to our school. When the Monroe thing happened, he tried to hurt us. But he didn’t want to, he was scared, like everyone else.” Liam answered. He really felt bad for the boy.

“Wait, he tried to hurt you, and you’re helping him?” Hayden said clearly annoyed. 

Theo scoffed at her, she had no say in this, she wasn’t even here.

“Don’t scoff at me. You’re no better than him. You made Liam hurt his alpha, only to kill Scott yourself.” She stalked up to him, eyes glowing.

Theo sized up and his eyes shined yellow in response. 

“You guys stop.” Liam walked up to the two pulling Hayden back.

“Whatever. I’m leaving, seeing as you got this handled.” Theo fake saluted to Scott before walking back into the woods. It was almost five, and the sun would be going down soon. 

He was gonna spend the full moon in his truck, longing for a pack. Yay.

“Alright let’s go. You guys have school tomorrow.” Scott pointed to what he deemed the ‘Puppy Pack.’

“Do we have to go?” Liam groaned.

“You guys do, I can afford to miss a few days.” Mason winked at them grabbing Corey’s hand.

They all walked to Scott’s house. All of them had the full moon under control, so they watched movies for a while before everyone left to their respective homes. 

~~~

Nolan was still in the forest for the full moon. He couldn’t be home, he would destroy it. Right now he was trying his best to stay in control.

He dug his claws into a tree, and took deep breaths to control himself. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. And he was part Jaguar, so why does the moon affect him like this? He was definitely gonna have to do some research. 

After hours of fighting with himself, he fell asleep on the forest floor, still wet from the pond. His first full moon wasn’t the worst, but he wasn’t so sure about the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally all the characters meet, well besides Brett, Lori, and Isaac. We'll meet them in the next chapter.  
> -  
> -  
> remember to comment!! thank all of you guys so much for reading my story. it makes me so happy you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to hear more about Isaac, Brett and Lori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I wasn't feeling inspired. But I finally did it. To anyone who really likes this story, I want you to know I'm not giving up on this story. Even if I'm not updating regularly, I'm gonna continue to write. Sorry again.

Since Isaac left Beacon Hills with Chris, he felt like something was missing. After a few years, he started to move more and more, trying to find what was missing. For years, he had no idea why this was happening. 

Finally, after searching for what felt like forever, he figured out what was missing. It was his pack, or more like it was Scott. He missed them so much. On nights when he especially missed them, he would stay up late feeling cold and alone. 

Through his travels he tried to find a new pack, a new home. Nothing was working. So, he officially decided he would go back to to Beacon Hills. 

Currently, he was on his way home. He took a plane from London to Los Angeles. The flight was almost 17 hours. It was too long for him to be on a plane, especially with the full moon so close. 

Finally, after hours of flying, the plane landed in L.A.. Isaac booked himself a hotel to stay at for the night before starting his drive home to Beacon Hills.

After booking his room he walked up the stairs to the floor his room was on. He grabbed his bags and started walking down the hall. About half way to his room, he stop in the middle of the hallway.

He sniffed the air. His eyes glowed yellow and his heart started to race. He smelt Scott. The thing he missed most was right here. Hurriedly he opened the door that the smell was strongest in. But, instead of Scott he saw a tall boy and a girl with short blonde hair.

“You’re not Scott. Why do you smell like Scott?” Isaac growled, claws growing.

“Woah woah calm down there. I smell like him because I was with him. He and his pack saved my life.” The tall one put his hands out in defense.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Isaac questioned.

“Listen to my heart.” He put his hand over his heart and told the story again. “Scott saved my sister and me from hunters. I’m Brett, this is Lori. We ran here to L.A. to stay away from them. I promise.”

Isaac calmed down and walked closer to Brett. He got close and sniffed him. The smell of Scott made his knees weak. How bad he wanted to see him.

“My name’s Isaac and I used to be in his pack. Take me to him. Please.” Isaac whimpered walking backwards.

“We’ll try, but it’s not safe for us to be out there. I’m still a little injured, and my sister is scared.” Lori nodded along with them.

“Yes we will do what we can, but it’ll be hard.” Lori concluded.

“Ok thank you.” Isaac said. He quickly turned and walked out of the room.

He ran to his room, throwing the door open and slamming it shut. He leaned his back on the door, sliding down slowly. The scent screwed him up. It made his head run wild and his wolf longing. He hoped he would get to them soon.

~~Flashback~~

Brett was outside, in the middle of the street. He was dying, there was no denying it. His sister was with him, barely breathing. A car was there, as well as many many people. He blacked out at the sound of Liam’s roar.

That’s what he remembers. Now, he’s laying down a metal table. Lights in his eyes and whispering all around him.

“What’s happening?” He croaked out, groaning as he tried to sit up. Suddenly, arms were on him, pushing him back down.

“You need to relax.” A voice told him. It sounded like Liam. Brett opened his eyes more. There was no sign of his sister.

“Where is my sister?” He snarled, eyes flashing yellow.

“She’s in the other room with the girls. She’s not badly hurt. Relax I’ll get you some water.” Liam reassured him, rushing to the sink. Brett was grateful for him and his pack.

There was a light knock at the door. Brett looked and saw Deaton. He relaxed immediately. He was safe.

“Is it alright if I do a quick check up?” Deaton asked softly. Brett nodded and Deaton walked closer to him.

“You were hurt pretty bad. Shot with a wolfsbane arrow and being hit by a car didn’t help. You’re healing slowly, but you’ll be fine soon. Liam helped bring you and Lori here. Thankfully he got here in time.” Deaton said.

Brett nodded again. “I need to see my sister.” He said sitting up again. His side still hurt, and he had a pounding headache, but he was gonna be okay. Liam handed him the water and he drank it in fast.

“I’ll bring her here.” Liam said smiling before running out.

Before he could blink Lori was running into his arms. She nuzzled his neck, softly crying.

“I was so scared! Don’t ever do that. Stay safe. I thought you weren’t gonna make it.” She cried harder. Brett wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

“I’m okay Lori. I promise.” He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled back and smiled, wiping her tears.

“Good. You’re the only family I have left.” She hugged him again.

Everything was gonna be alright. Nothing was gonna happen to them. Nothing new and scary.

~~End of Flashback~~

Now, only about a week and a half after almost dying, Brett and Lori were in L.A.. They were planning on staying there, away from the hunters. But that quickly changed when Isaac burst into their room.

“Why do we have to take him back to Beacon Hills?” Lori asked sitting on her bed.

“Because he clearly misses Scott and his pack. And we can’t just stay here away from hunters. They will find us eventually. Plus, if we’re with a pack we aren’t as vulnerable.” Brett walked over to Lori’s bed, sitting next to her. “He doesn’t have a pack. Imagine being all alone, no family.” He looked at her softly. They knew what it was like to lose a pack, but neither could imagine being alone.

“You’re right.” She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

~~~~

Isaac was laying down in his bed, to energized to sleep. He was gonna see Scott soon. He smiled to himself, thinking how their reunion will go.

He’s gonna knock on Scott’s door, and when he opens, they’re gonna leap into each other’s arms. Like a cliche movie. 

Because Scott missed Isaac like Isaac missed Scott, right?

It doesn’t matter. Isaac was too exhausted. He closed his eyes, and slept. His dreams were full of Scott and the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying this story. Don't forget to comment!  
> Next chapter is gonna have the reunion, some school activity, and more Nolan!  
> Love you guys~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone the day after the full moon. A little reunion, and Liam goes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Woohoo! 
> 
> Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I've started writing something else since I have no self restraint. It's a Teen Wolf and Supernatural cross over.

Liam hated school. Kid’s used to stare and point because of his IED, now they stare and point because they know what he is. Great.

“Hey Liam! Why don’t you show us your eyes!” Some kid yelled from the other side of the hallway. 

“Yeah show us those pretty yellows of yours!” Another kid yelled.

“Leave him alone!” He heard Mason yell. The other kids all turned to hide their faces in their lockers.

“Thank you Mason, but you know it won’t stop.” Liam said closing his locker. Corey walked up with him, kids whispering about him too. “Do you think they know we can hear them?” He whispered to Corey.

Corey shrugged. “Probably not, but that makes it funnier.” He snickered.

Liam smiled. He was glad to have friends that can make such a horrible thing a little bit better. 

“Hey boys.” Hayden smiled at them, walking towards Liam. She grabbed his hand in hers and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s head off to class.” Mason said to the little group. They all walked together, ignoring the stares and whispers from other students.

~~~~

Theo woke up in the bed of his truck, sore all over. After the whole thing with Nolan the night before, Theo went back to his truck. It was hard to be around the pack, the pack that he wasn’t in. Full moons weren’t much of a problem for him anymore, so he just slept it off.

Sleeping in the back of his truck wasn’t the most ideal place to be, but it got the job done. He hopped out of the truck to stretch his arms. He had a long day of nothing ahead of him. Since he went to hell, he hadn’t gone to school for a while, and he still needed to graduate.

“Guess we’re going to school.” Theo said to himself, smiling walking towards the driver’s seat of his truck.  
~~~~

Isaac woke up as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. He was going to see Scott and the rest of the pack today.

He shot up out of his bed, grabbed his things and ran to Brett and Lori’s room. They were his ticket to Scott.

Once he reached their door, he flung it open and ran inside.

“Can we go to Beacon Hills now?” He asked them both, practically bouncing off the walls. Both Brett and Lori were in bed, but he chose to ignore that.

“Dude what the hell?” Brett asked, blinking his eyes to check his phone. “It’s 8 am, let us sleep a little longer.” He said, crawling under his blankets.

“You guys have until 10 am before I tear this room apart.” Isaac grumbled, sitting on the chair in their room. He could survive two hours. Hopefully.

~~~~

Stiles stayed over at Scott’s house, and so did Malia and Lydia. They watched movies until the sun rose. Everyone passed out on the couches.

Stiles woke up sore and stiff. He slept on a tiny couch, all curled in on himself. He yawned and got up to stretch. Bones cracked up and down his back, and he let out a sigh of relief. Malia was still asleep on the ground, face buried on the top of Lydia’s head.

On the other larger couch, Scott laid, hugging a pillow close to his chest. It was eight in the morning, and everyone passed out at around five am. Stiles could never sleep long. He was too full of energy.

Looking at everyone with a smile on his face, he walked into the kitchen. He was gonna make breakfast for his friends.

When he got to the kitchen, someone was already in there, back turned to Stiles as they made coffee.

“Stiles what are you doing up?” Derek’s deep voice startled Stiles. He had no idea Derek stayed here too. He thought he left when everyone fell asleep.

“I don’t know. Wasn’t feeling too tired.” Stiles said softly, tucking his hands in his pockets. “What are you doing up?”

“Never went to sleep. When you guys passed out I went to watch the sunrise, and came back here to keep an eye on you.” Derek said, grabbing his coffee cup to take a long sip.

“Oh. Well, wanna help me make breakfast for everyone?” Stiles asked, walking more into the kitchen and opening the fridge. There wasn’t a whole lot in there, but it would do.

“I guess.” Derek shrugged setting his cup down and following Stiles’ instructions on what to do.

~~~~

Nolan was in his bed, eyes wide open. As soon as he woke up from his nap on the forest floor, he ran home. He crawled through his window, afraid to wake his parents up. He wouldn’t go to school today. Liam was gonna be there, and he didn’t wanna face him today.

His head hurt, and his hands still hurt from punching the trees out of frustration. If he didn’t have super healing, his hands would definitely be broken right now. He rolled on his side, grabbing his phone. 

He scrolled aimlessly through twitter, laughing occasionally at something he saw. Soon enough, he passed out. Everything was sore, and sleeping on his bed felt nice.

~~~~

Liam headed to lunch, spotting Mason, Corey, and Hayden at a table. They waved him down, and he walked towards them. As he walked, people whispered about him. Saying things like they’ve seen his eyes when he got mad, or that the only reason he’s on the lacrosse team is because he was a werewolf. He hated when people said that.

The short walk to the table felt like an eternity. Every step made him feel like he was being dragged underwater. All his senses were overtaken by the sound of whispers and the sights of pointing. He was quickly losing control. He dug his fingers into his palms as his claws emerged. 

Looking at his friends worried faces, Liam turned and ran. He couldn’t face them, not now. He ran out of the lunch room like he was being chased. When he reached the hallway, he continued to run.

When he turned a corner, he bumped into someone’s chest, and fell to the ground. Great, they were probably gonna say something.

“Liam?” A soft voice said. He looked up it was Theo. Why was Theo here?

“Theo?” Liam asked, getting up. “Why are you here?”

“Nevermind that, are you okay? You smell like a whole bunch of anxiety.” Theo asked with worry in his voice. Why would Theo worry about him?

“Everyone was whispering and pointing in the lunchroom. I couldn’t take it, I started losing control. And I didn’t know what to do. It felt like I couldn’t breathe. It was awful.” Liam said hastily. He started breathing heavily, eyes tearing up. “What’s wrong with me?” He looked up at Theo, eyes yellow and big.

“Oh, little wolf, I think you’re having a panic attack.” Theo grabbed Liam’s arms and dragged him to an empty hallway. Liam decided to ignore the nickname Theo gave him.

When they got to the hallway, Liam sat down on the ground, pulling his knees close to him. Theo sat down next to him. It wasn’t much, but the presence of someone else calmed him down.

Liam scooted closer to Theo like it was natural. He put his head on Theo’s shoulder, instantly calming him down.

“Are you feeling better?” Theo asked softly.

“Mhm.” Liam nodded his head against Theo’s shoulder. “Um, thank you.” Liam said softly, cheeks burning bright pink.

“No problem little wolf.” Theo smiled down at him.

Everything would okay, right?

~~~~

Isaac sat in the back of Brett’s car, leg bouncing with excitement. They were only fifteen minutes away from Scott’s house.

“Can’t you drive any faster?” Isaac asked Brett.

“Dude chill, I’m already pushing it. We’ll be there soon.” He looked back at him and smiled. 

Lori had her head rested against the window. “I’m glad we’re coming back here.” 

Brett nodded, agreeing with Lori. Isaac pulled out his phone and scrolled through his different apps, hoping to pass the time. He smiled at himself, he was glad he decided to come back home.

Soon enough, Brett was pulling into Scott’s driveway. Before he even parked all the way, Isaac threw open the door and ran to the house.

His thoughts were full of nothing but Scott and the pack. As soon as he reached the front door, he ran inside. There, he saw everyone in the main room. All their heads whipped to the front door where Isaac stood.

Scott was the first one up, “Isaac? What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac comes home to his pack! Writing Liam and Theo together was my favorite thing to write. Next chapter will be more Nolan and Brett focused;)
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! I love you guys~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay a reunion! Brett meets Nolan!

Everyone was staring at the front door with wide eyes. They couldn’t believe Isaac was back.

“Hi Scott.” Isaac smiled wide. He was so happy, the happiest he has been in a while.

Scott walked closer. He opened his arms wide, and lunged at Isaac. He hugged him hard, almost knocking the wind out of him. Isaac quickly wrapped his arms around Scott.

He buried his head in Scott’s neck, inhaling. The little piece of him that was missing came back.

They were pulled out of their hug by Brett clearing his throat.

“Not to break apart this heart touching moment, but do you guys know where Liam is?” Brett said looking around at everyone. 

“Probably at school.” Lydia shrugged from her spot on the couch. Malia nodded, looking over at Lydia and smiling fondly.

“Ok, well I need to talk to him.” Brett said hastily, turning around and walking towards his car, leaving Isaac with Scott.

As soon as Brett pulled away, everyone’s attention was turned back to Isaac.

“Isaac.” Derek said as he walked into the main room everyone was. Isaac smiled at him like a puppy, and ran to hug him. Sure, Derek hasn’t always been the best person, but he was his alpha. The man who turned him. Of course he missed him.

“Me next!” Lydia said walking up to them. She hugged Isaac tight, her arms around his middle and her head on his chest. “We’ve missed you.” She moved back to look up at him smiling.

“I’ve missed all of you guys too. A lot. It’s why I came back. Some nights I couldn’t sleep because I was alone.” Isaac said pulling away from Lydia and going over to sit on the couch.

“Well you’re back now, buddy.” Stiles smiled at him. They weren’t the best of friends, but they weren’t the worst. 

Everyone gathered around Isaac as they caught him up with what was happening, and he caught them up with what has happened with him over the few years they’ve been apart.

~~

 

Brett pulled into the school parking lot. He needed to find Liam. Both him and Lori got out of the car and walked inside.

It was lunch time right now, so Liam would be in the cafeteria. Hopefully.

When they got to the cafeteria, they spotted Liam’s friends. He walked over to them, sitting next to Mason.

“Where’s Liam?” Brett asked, looking at everyone. Lori sat down next to Hayden.

“He ran off earlier. Everyone found out about us, about the supernatural. We’ve been getting nothing but crap all day.” Hayden said putting a fry in her mouth. 

“Why didn’t you guys go after him?” Brett asked confused. These were Liam’s closest friends, they should help him when he needs it.

“Oh, he texted me a little after he ran out saying he was fine. He’s just chilling in an empty hallway.” Mason said smiling as he showed his phone to Brett.

That made more sense. Of course Corey and Mason stayed here only because they knew he was safe.

“Uh ok, I need to talk to him. So bye.” Brett said to all of them. He got up and waved Lori to follow him.

“You go ahead. I wanna get to know these guys.” Lori turned to everyone as they all started talking. Good, she was already fitting in and making friends.

Brett turned towards the doors and walked out. It took him a few minutes but he found Liam. And he wasn’t alone.

Theo was sitting there, Liam’s head on his shoulder. Theo’s hands were in his hair, and Liam’s eyes were closed. When Theo looked up at Brett he told him to be quiet.

Brett just nodded, walking over to sit next to Theo.

“Is he okay?” Brett whispered to Theo.

“Yeah now he is. He had a panic attack and I just happened to find him.” Theo smiled at him, looking over at Liam and smiling.

“You like him, don’t you?” Brett asked, a knowing smile on his face.

Theo turned to him shocked. “I’m that obvious?” Brett nodded. “It doesn’t matter though, he has a girlfriend, and she hates me.” Theo looked down at his legs.

Bretts nosed wrinkled in distaste. “Dude you reek of sad and anxiety. Ew.” Brett faka gagged. “Jokes aside, just give you and Liam some time. I think he likes you too. When he wakes up and is feeling better, call me?” Brett said getting up.

Theo nodded, “Yeah, just give me your number.” He held out his phone. Brett took it and put his number in, handing it back to Theo.

“Bye!” Brett whisper yelled as he ran towards the exit. He quickly shot a text to Lori that he left and to call him when she needed picked up. She sent a quick ‘ok.’

When he reached the outside he started towards the parking lot, when he spotted a car next to his that was not there before.

He walked over to the car, peering inside. When he saw it was a student, he knocked on the door.

The teenager inside jumped at the sound, looking over at Brett and rolling his window down.

“Uh, what do you want?” The boy asked.

Brett looked at him. He was beautiful. He had large blue eyes and freckles all over his face.

“Nothing freckles.” Brett winked when he said the nickname, “Just wanted to tell you that you’re late.” He pointed to his watch.

The boy in the car huffed out a laugh. “Yeah I know, and don’t call me ‘freckles.’ I’m not even sure if I’m going in.” He shrugged.

“Well if I can’t call you freckles, what can I call you.” Brett said resting his hand on the top of of the car.

“Nolan.” The boy whispered sinking further into his seat. “You?”

“Brett.” He smiled. Nolan whipped his head over to him. “Woah are you ok?”

“The Brett that Gerard and Monroe almost killed?” He asked shocked.

“Uh yeah, how do you know that?” Brett asked stepping backwards.

“I uh, well I used to be a hunter.” Nolan whispered quietly. If Brett didn’t have super hearing he wouldn’t have been able to make out a word that he just said.

“A hunter?!” Brett asked accusingly. His eyes flashed yellow as he threw open Nolan’s door. Hunters killed his pack, almost killed him and his sister. They can’t be trusted.

When Nolans door flew open, he jumped back. Looking at Brett’s eyes, his turned too. In a quick second, Nolan shifted. 

Brett's eyes went wide, and Nolan reached out to pull his door shut. Quickly he pulled out of the parking lot leaving Brett alone with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

“Fuck.” He said, eyes going back to normal. 

Beacon Hills was wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brett feels conflicted over Nolan, and Nolan is just a tiny ball of anxiety:(
> 
> A little bit of thiam never hurt anyone;)
> 
> And Isaac is the cutest, change my mind:^)
> 
> I love you guys and thank you for reading and enjoying my story~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett talks to Theo. Isaac is being his regular cute self. And Liam has a few thoughts about Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! But never fear! I'll try my best to get the next chapter out a little sooner.

Brett was pulled out of his thoughts about Nolan when his phone started ringing. He flinched at the sudden sound of his phone and hurriedly grabbed it from his back pocket. It was Theo. He swiped the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hey so Liam woke up, but when he saw he was sleeping on my shoulder he kinda ran. Sorry. But he’ll probably be in the woods after school to look after this new creature.” Theo said.  
“Oh that’s fine thanks for telling me. By any chance is this new creature a kid named Nolan?” Brett asked as he walked to his car.

“Yeah. How did you know?” Theo asked, confusion in his voice.

“Oh yeah well I may or may not have just met him in the school parking lot. And I may or may not have scared him off.” Brett huffed out a laugh. He started his car and hooked up his phone to the speakers.

“Oh great the big bad dog scares the kitty cat. That’s as about as cliche as it can get.” Theo laughed hard on the other end of the line. “Are you coming back to Beacon Hills?” Theo wheezed out, stomach still hurting from laughing.

“Yeah I think so. My sister thinks it would be best for the both of us. I’ll probably transfer to the school too. Speaking of school, why were you there? Shouldn’t you have already graduated?”

“Yeah well I was in hell for a year and my grades weren’t that great. Plus I wanna get my diploma. I’m trying to reinvent myself. I did a lot of horrible things, and I feel bad about all of it.”

“That’s good that you’re taking positive steps.” Brett told Theo. And it was true. He was glad he was trying to reinvent himself to become a good person. 

“Yeah thank you. Anyway I have to go so I can re-enroll in high school. Bye.” Theo hung up before Brett could mutter back a ‘bye.’ When the call ended Brett unhooked his phone from his car speakers.

After driving around for a minute or so, Brett decided he would go looking for Nolan. He wanted to see the boy again, even if he was an ex-hunter. A cute boy is a cute boy.

~~

The pack was still catching up when a car rolled into the driveway. Isaac turned his head to the door. Slowly, someone was coming up the front steps. Nobody else seemed to be on high alert like Isaac so he tried to calm down.

When the door opened, he was Melissa. The women who gave him a home when he had nowhere else to go. The strongest person Isaac has ever met in his life, and he’s met a lot of people.

Isaac jumped from his seat next to Scott and ran over to Melissa. She looked up from where she set her keys and saw Isaac. They both smiled largely before Melissa took Isaac into her arms. He buried his head in her neck and took a deep breath.

“I’ve missed you Isaac.” She said running her fingers through his hair. 

“Me too.” Isaac breathed out. They pulled back and both walked back to the sitting room where Isaac sat back down next to Scott.

“Scott why didn’t you call me when Isaac showed up!” Melissa yelled out playfully putting her hands on her hips.

“Honestly mom, I forgot. We were moving so fast, talking and hugging, time flew by us. Sorry.” He said blushing a little and chuckling at the end.

“Well I’m just glad you’re back Isaac.” She smiled at him motherly. “You can stay here again if you need to.”

“Thank you Ms. McCall.” He smiled and looked down, twirling his fingers in his hands. Everything has been going well. Everyone is welcoming and nothing bad has happened yet. But it’s Beacon Hills, there’s surprises every week. Even so, he was glad to be back.

~~

Liam was back at the cafeteria, sitting with his girlfriend. He had a girlfriend. He didn’t like Theo. No, that couldn’t be possible. 

“Hey Liam?” Hayden waved a hand in front of his face.

“Um what?” He asked. He hasn’t been listening to anyone for the few minutes he’s been here. After he ran from Theo he came to the cafeteria. Everything moved like a blur. There were still whispers but he could ignore them.

“Did you hear what Lori said about Brett?” Hayden asked pointing to where she was sitting.

“Lori’s here?” Liam asked looking at her. She waved awkwardly. “Sorry I didn’t notice. I was caught up in my thoughts for a few minutes.” He said looking down. Now he felt bad.

“No it’s fine.” She waved him off with a smile. “Anyway my brother texted me that when he was leaving he had a little run in with your kitty cat, Nolan.”

“Really he did? We’re going to look for him after school.” Liam perked up at the mention of Nolan. He wanted to help him with his newfound abilities.

“Yeah. He’s going to look for him now and he’ll call me when he finds him.” She finished as the bell ring. Everyone got up and threw away their trash. Mason and Corey walked off together, they had class with each other next.

Hayden was next to Liam, grabbing for his hand. Lori walked off by herself.

“Where did you go when you ran away from us?” She asked as they walked in to chemistry and sat down together.

“Oh, I, uh found an empty hallway and sat down for a little to calm down. I passed out for a few minutes.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t tell her or anyone about Theo. 

It wasn’t like he liked Theo, right? That would be weird. Although, he did calm him down when Hayden wasn’t there for him. And, he was being nice and sweet. But, he was with Hayden. Theo was out of the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam may or may not like Theo;) and Melissa is the best mom in the world. She loves her boys:(   
> Brett and Theo are gonna be best friends. Because why not.
> 
> Next chapter will be more Nolan centric. uwu my soft boy
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment. Love you guys~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan yet again goes to the woods. We have some push and pull between Thiam. And Derek is whipped for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my little hiatus. I've had writers block, and any ounce of inspiration I had I put towards my article for my school's newspaper. Anyway, I'm back. Since I haven't updated in a while, I made this chapter 2000 words instead of 1000. I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Why did Nolan think going to school was a good idea? He knew he shouldn’t have gone, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be fine. But nope, there was some werewolf there and he caught Nolan.

His name was Brett. And he was the werewolf Monroe and Gerard almost killed. Nolan blanched at the thought of the two hunters.

Now that he was away from school, Nolan parked his car at his house and decided to take a walk. It was around mid-day so most everyone were either in school or at work.

The sun outside was bright compared to the other cold windy days, and it felt good on his skin. All he wanted to do all day was sunbathe. It’s only been a few days since he was turned into what he is, but it feels like it’s been months.

There was still a lot of things he had to learn, but he would get there. Some day.   
Deaton sent him an online copy of the Bestiary and he’s read up on were-jaguars. Apparently they can do magic. It didn’t have much information on how it happens or why it happens though. All it said was that the magic depends on the user.

Nolan wasn’t sure where else to look for information. Yeah, there was the internet, but it wouldn’t have more than the Bestiary. He supposes he could go to Kate, the woman who turned him, but he wasn’t sure that was a good idea. From what he gathered, she couldn’t be trusted.

There was another option. Going to Scott’s pack. They probably know all there is to know about were-jaguars, but for now he needed to keep his distance. 

Since his little transformation, Nolan has been keeping track of the moon cycle on his phone. The next full moon was next month, so in that span of time Nolan had to get himself under control.

So far it’s not that hard to control his instincts. He was part cat, the others were part dog. Dogs have more wild instinct, while cats are more chill.

Nolan read that were-jaguars don’t need a pack like werewolves do, so that was nice. He was good alone, he didn’t need others to lean on and others to live.

There was no alpha, beta, or omega dynamics. It was just him and him alone. Sure, not having to worry about a pack was nice, but it would eventually get lonely. Maybe in the future he would find someone to consider “pack.”

Nolan was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. He flinched at the harsh sound and grabbed for his phone in his back pocket. Without looking at the caller he answered the phone.

“Hello?” He asked as he stopped walking to sit down, resting his back on a tree.

“Nolan! You answered!” Shit. It was Liam who called.

“Uh yeah. I guess I did answer.” He chuckled nervously. Obviously he should hang up, but he wanted to hear what Liam had to say.

“So school just got out and I noticed you weren’t here all day. I was thinking maybe me, you, and the rest of the pack can meet up and we can help you with your new found powers.” Liam said very ecstatically. Nolan could practically hear the smile through the phone.

“Uh yeah about that. I think I’m gonna do this on my own. I don’t need a pack or anyone. Bye.” Nolan fumbled for the hang up button before Liam could answer back. He let out a long sigh and hit the back of his head against the tree he was resting on. That phone call went horribly. He didn’t mean to be as rude as he was, but it’s what came out.

Groaning, Nolan got up from where he was sitting. Even though he told Liam he didn’t wanna see them, they were probably gonna look for him. He thought for a good few seconds before deciding that it would be best if he just hid in the woods. I mean hey, he could run faster than all of them and climb trees, so it would be easy to stay away. Right? 

Anyway, the woods it was. He started in the direction he needed to go in, and it only took a few minutes to reach them. As soon as he got there, he felt relaxed. The scent of the trees and grass calmed him. There was a slight breeze, it tousled his hair and made his cheeks a little red. He smiled and went to his favorite spot. It was an open area with a lake. This would be a safe area for him to lay low until he sensed the others.

~~

Liam looked at his phone before turning to his friends. Right after school he and the others headed to Scott’s house for a pack meeting. When he walked in, he was surprised to see someone new. Apparently he was part of the old pack, his name was Isaac. He reeked of Scott. Weird.

“Well Nolan said no, but I think we should still go.” He crossed his arms, hoping everyone agrees with him.

“I agree.” Scott nodded with him. Of course he agreed. He could never disagree with his beta. Liam was like a little brother to him.

“I think we should wait him out. See if he comes to us.” Theo shrugged, leaning back into a couch. Liam didn’t even look at him, in fear of blushing from their earlier meeting at school.

“Why are you even here again?” Hayden snapped at him, linking her arms through Liam’s.

“Because I’m allowed to be.” Theo shrugged, not having the energy to argue back. Hayden rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort back. Before she could make a sound, the door flung open.

“Woah Brett, chill out man. No need to break anything” Stiles said in a humorous tone.

“Sorry, sorry.” He glanced at Scott. “Anyway I’m here because we have to find that Nolan kid. I ran into him at the school parking lot. We have to help him. Or at least I really really want to help him. He was scared. Please?” Brett rambled everything out, breathing hard at the end.

“Oh, and why do you really really wanna help him?” Stiles asked smirking, raising an eyebrow.

“Because Nolan is cute as shit and I wanna kiss his freckled face.” Brett said unwavering. Everyone’s jaws dropped. 

“You do know he was a werewolf hunter at one point, right?” Malia asked, clearly confused on why Brett, the person almost killed by who Nolan used to work for, wanted to kiss Nolan.

“Eh whatever. Clearly he was scared at the time. And now he’s changed, and he seems okay with his new transformation. Plus, have you seen him? He’s fucking adorable.” Brett finished, hearts practically in his eyes.

“Ew dude you reek of affection.” Theo fake gagged. Brett waved him off before turning to Scott.

“So can we please look for Nolan.” Brett asked with puppy dog eyes.

“We’ll take a pack vote. All in favor of finding Nolan, raise your hand.” 

Scott, Liam, Hayden, Mason, Corey, Lydia, Lori, and Stiles all raised their hands. That left Theo, Derek, Malia and Isaac with their hands down.

“It’s final. We’ll go after him. You four don’t have to come if you don’t want too.” Scott said as he got up, pointing to the four with their hands down. He looked at Isaac, silently asking him to come.

Isaac gave in to Scott’s silent plea and sighed. “I’ll come, but I don’t who he is or what he looks like.” He got up, standing next to Scott. Scott’s smile was wide.

“He’s got a cute face and a defined jawline. Cute little freckles and some of the sharpest teeth I’ve ever seen.” Brett said, licking his lips.

“Ew gross.” Liam laughed. “He also is about six foot tall. He’s a were-jaguar, so be careful. He’s very fast and agile.” Liam added.

“Oh okay. Fun.” Isaac huffed out a laugh.

“Oh, is the big bad wolf scared of a little kitty cat.” Stiles mocked Derek who was still sitting on the couch. Derek let out a huff and turned away. “Oh no! He is!” Stiles meowed and pretended to scratch at him. Derek snapped his neck towards Stiles and let out a growl.

“I’m not scared of some dog.” Stiles pretended to hiss back. He turned away laughing.

“You know what? I’m coming.” Derek huffed and got up. He stood next to Stiles, sizing up so he looked much bigger than him.

Everyone looked at each other around the room, all with knowing looks in their eyes.

Mason let out a cough to change the subject. “Let’s get going then, yeah?” There was a chorus of agreements. 

Theo was the only one who stayed behind, seeing as Scott got Isaac to come, Stiles got Derek to come and Lydia got Malia to come.

Liam and Hayden were the last two out of the house. They stopped on the porch, holding hands. Hayden was staring at Liam while he looked at the ground.

Liam really wanted Theo to be with him. He couldn’t explain why, but he just did. He felt lonely and cold without him.

When Liam turned to Hayden, she was leaning in for a kiss. Before she got too close, he pretended to feel around for his phone. 

“Uh, I forgot my phone inside. I’m gonna go grab it. Go on without me, I’ll catch up.” He practically shouted, startling Hayden. Before she could answer, he was inside.

Theo looked up from where he was sitting at the sound of Liam running in.

“Uh, hi?” Liam asked. Crap. Why did he come in here? His phone was in his pocket. This was a mistake.

“Hello.” Theo said, giving him a small grin.

“You should come with us.” Liam said before he could stop himself.

“And why is that, Little Wolf?” Theo smirked, leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs.  
“Uh… be-because I want you to.” Liam blushed, getting quieter at the end. And yet again, his nickname was overlooked.

“Huh what was that?” Theo asked jokingly putting a finger up to his ear.

“Because I want you too.” Liam said louder. Why was Theo making him feel this way? They were supposed to be enemies. They were supposed to hate each other. Plus, Liam had a girlfriend. 

Theo smirked leaning back into the couch. He crossed one leg over the other and stretched his arms out on the back of the couch. “Oh? You do?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. You don’t have to though, I just feel like it’d be nice. Y’know, all of us as a pack?”

Theo huffed a laugh out. “Pack? That’s funny. Constantly you’re girlfriend belittles me, even though were pack. And none of you do nothing. That doesn’t feel very pack like to me.” He scoffed.

Liam raised his eyebrows in shock. “Do not bring Hayden into this. Plus, maybe you’re right. I mean you did betray us many times and you killed Scott. Not to mention what you did to your little sister.” Liam bit out a little too fast.

“Leave.” Theo gritted through his teeth.

“You can’t make me leave Scott’s house.” Liam said matter-of-factly.

“I said, leave.” Theo bit out again.

“Fine whatever, but it’s only because I have to find Nolan.” Liam spun on his heel, swinging open the door and slamming it shut.

As soon as Liam left, Theo let the tears spill out. 

He didn’t have any excuses for what he did to Scott and the pack, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel so much regret. When he did it, he was just overwhelmed and power hungry. But after spending all that time in hell, and still living it back on land, he came to a realization about what he did.

It was horrible, and bad. He was crazy. When he was younger, he loved Scott and Stiles like they were his brothers. But when the dread doctors came to him, and he murdered his sister, something in him broke. He just wants to be fixed. He wants to be who he used to be, before the dread doctors.

Theo wiped at his eyes and nose with his sleeve before standing up. He grabbed his keys off the table and went outside to his truck. He wasn’t gonna go find Nolan. He was gonna go to the woods. 

Hopefully running into Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ever get in contact with me personally, follow my Instagram @ tr.ash.co.m Feel free to DM me any questions! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. It means a lot to me when you guys comment about it. I feel very giddy and happy. 
> 
> I love you ~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack looks for Nolan. Theo decides to "join" them. We learn small things about were-jaguars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm putting this out earlier than I thought! Please enjoy<3

It only took about an hour before Nolan had to actually start trying to hide. The entire time he waited he was practicing his powers. Trying to retract his claws and change his eyes.

He was able to sense the other pack as soon as they walked into the forest. There was so many of them, it wasn’t hard to tell.

Shifting completely into his were-jaguar form, he started running deeper into the forest, until it was just trees.

When Nolan really focused, he could hear them from a mile away. They were planning on splitting up to get him. Nolan let out a little ‘tsk’ and smiled. They would never find him.

Looking up, the once blue sky was now covered by the color of dark green leaves and brown branches. They went so far up, Nolan got dizzy from looking up. He shook his head and looked down, rubbing at his eyes.

When he was finally not dizzy, he went further into the trees. He pounced at one of them and climbed up.

Tonight was a game of cat and mouse. But who was the mouse and who was the cat?

~~

Theo pulled his truck up as close as he could to where everyone was. When he stepped out, the glare of the sun was harsh. His truck had tinted windows, so the sun wasn’t too harsh.

He held his hand over his eyes to block out the sun and ventured in. There was no trace of the others, so they either are already deep in or they didn’t come from this side of the woods.

Either way, Theo didn’t care. He was gonna look for Nolan. The kid needed help with his powers, whether he was gonna admit it or not.

Walking further in, Theo slowly put his hand down from where it was blocking the sun. It was now darker, and the sun was behind clouds. 

He took a deep breath, and the faint scent of Liam filled his senses. So they were close. And now Theo could only sense Liam. It was like there was no one else. He shook his head to get Liam out of it.

If Theo was able to sense him, they were close. Theo needed to put distance between him and them. Turning on his feet, Theo ran in the opposite direction of where the others were.

Soon, there was nothing filling his senses but grass and trees.

Assuming Nolan was following his natural were-jaguar instincts, Theo headed in the direction of where the trees were the thickest.

~~

Scott and his pack were having zero luck looking for Nolan. He was impossible to find and there was not a single trace of him.

For a moment, Liam said he sensed Theo, but that wasn’t much. Plus, he didn’t even come or want to be here.

They decided to all stay together until they could sense Nolan. It was still early in the day, so they had all night to try and find him.

All he wanted to do was help him control what he is. Scott wanted to educate him on how everything works. And even though were-jaguars don’t need packs, it’s still a good thing to have one. To have people you can lean on.

Everyone needs some sort of pack dynamic, even humans need it. You can’t live your life alone as you could live it with a small or large group of people.

Anyway, the pack thinks they’re close to Nolan. They see footprints, and there’s a faint scent similar to the one from when they first found him. For now, their only goal was to find Nolan.

~~

Trees were the best thing in the world. At least to Nolan they were. They allowed for so much travel, and provided so much beauty for the barest of places.

Now, after leaping through them, he was perched in the tallest tree he could fine. His tail was freed from where he wrapped it around his waist, and he was sitting on a branch.

There still hasn’t been any sign of the others, only some sounds here and there. He was hoping that even if they did find him, they wouldn’t be able to get as high as he is in the trees.

Nolan pulled out his phone and opened the Bestiary he has saved. This is what he did during his free time. Find anything else there is to find on were-jaguars. 

So far he knows that they share the same attributes as werewolves, among some other things. Like for instance, they are durable. Were-jaguars can be shot at or thrown through a window and it won’t slow them. The main thing that sticks out though is the magic.

Nolan wants to learn more about it. He wants to be able to experiment with magic. But he has no clue where to even start.

Also, just like werewolves, he’s vulnerable to yellow wolfs bane. It wouldn’t do as much harm as it does to werewolves, but it still hurts.

Nolan was pulled from his phone when a twig snapped. Well actually multiple twigs were snapped. Over and over. It sounded like someone was running. 

It couldn’t have been the pack, that was in the opposite direction, and he could only sense one person. 

The running didn’t stop, but the twig snapping did. Nolan stayed in his place on the tree, but moved his body to be ready to attack if needed.

When the running stopped, it was right under where he was. 

There were more twig snaps and leaves crinkling, but it came from the direction of the pack. They all ran to where he was. Probably to check on the one running away from something.

Nolan cowered down a little to get a good look at everyone. The entire pack was there, including that boy from the parking lot at school.

He easily spotted the guy running away. It was Theo. He was breathing heavily, very heavily. There was blood coming from his right bicep, and an arrow sticking out. Most likely laced with wolfs bane. Shit. What happened to him?

~~

Theo was running. Fast. Very, very fast. His left hand was clutching where the arrow stuck out of his right bicep, and his head was hurting. He needed to get away. 

He came to a stop at a large tree. For a minute he thought he caught Nolan’s scent, but it was overpowered by the blood from his arm.

As soon as he reached the tree, he could spot the pack running at him. Liam soon came into view, and that was all he could focus on. Liam. Liam looking at him worriedly. Liam’s scent. Just Liam.

“Wha-what happened?” Scott was panting as the others all joined him.

“I-I don’t know I-” Theo groaned in pain. His arm really hurt. “They’re close.” He whispered out in pain.

He was slowly falling down. He needed to sit. Liam’s arms were soon on him, slowly resting him on the ground.

“We’ll hold them off, but tell us what happened.” Liam said and everyone nodded. Scott and Malia were getting ready to fight.

Nolan stayed up at his spot, debating whether or not he should help.

“Well I was looking for Nolan and….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the little cliffhanger ;)  
> Also yes, I did change the title of the story.  
> Next chapter we learn what happened to Theo. I'm sorry for hurting him.  
> Don't forget comment! Your guys' comments bring me so much joy. I love reading what you guys think. It's really interesting how you guys feel about it!!! <33
> 
> Also my twitter @ is lxvrrs  
> I don't post much on there but I'm leaving it for you in case you have any questions you can DM me. Don't be scared to!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Theo is hurt, and the pack runs into something new. Man, what's up with Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter ended up being way longer than what I expected so I'm happy about that and I hope you guys are too!

Theo was now pretty deep in the woods. It was dark, but his wolf eyes let him see in the dark. He still can’t sense where Nolan is. But he thinks he’s going in the right direction.

There was a faint snapping distance, but Theo assumed it was either animals or the pack. He didn’t think much of it. Until it got close, a little too close, and he couldn’t recognize the scent.

All he could make out was two men. They were talking.

“I think the thing is in this direction.” One man said. He was a little out of breath.

“Yes, but be quiet you idiot. Remember they have super hearing.” The other man said in a low, but not low enough. They’re conversation stopped there and they got closer.

Theo stilled. He didn’t know what to do. It was like all thought disappeared from him. Without second thought, Theo turned and ran.

It was a loud and uncoordinated move. The hunters heard him. Shit.

“Let’s go! He’s getting away!” The man that was out of breath earlier shouted.

“Gimme a second!” The other yelled. Theo turned behind him. He pulled out a bow and an arrow. The arrow tip was yellow, laced with wolfs bane.

He strung the bow and let go, watching the arrow wiz past the trees. It shot Theo in the shoulder.

Theo’s hand flew to his shoulder, and he let out a small whimper. He never slowed down, just ran as fast as he could. The hunters were soon out of sight, and Theo collapsed against a tree.

He heard the pack coming from close by. They ran toward him. Liam steadying him with his arms and helping him onto the ground.

~~

“And that leads me up to here.” Theo winced out in pain after finishing his short story.

“Do you know if they followed you here?” Scott asked panicking.

“No. I ran too fast. I didn’t look behind me, but they probably did follow.” He bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t howl out in pain. “What are we supposed to do about my arm?” He asked eyeing the blood caking his arm, and the arrow sticking out.

“When I was gone, I learned how to help with wolfs bane.” Isaac spoke up quietly.

Theo narrowed his eyes. “Well do whatever you can to fix my goddamn arm.” He said a little too harshly, eyes turning yellow. 

Isaac flinched back at his tone. Theo noticed and immediately backed down. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound harsh.” Theo said softly. Isaac smiled at him, crouching down and starting to work on his arm.

From not too far away, they heard the call of the hunters. They were coming for them.

“Isaac and Liam stay behind with Theo. The rest of us are gonna go handle these hunters.” Scott said sternly. There was no room for negotiation. Everyone nodded.

~~

From up in his spot on the tree, Nolan was still debating helping or not. When Scott left with everyone except for Liam, Theo, and someone Nolan doesn’t recognize, he came to a conclusion. He would only go down and help if it was needed.

Every time Theo cried out in pain, Nolan winced. He didn’t know what it felt like to be shot with an arrow laced in poison, but from the cries from Theo it didn’t sound good. 

Nolan winced at every sound Theo made. Is that what happened to all the people Nolan shot when he was a “hunter?” God, he feels so bad. Why did he let himself hurt these people like this. It was horrible. The pained sounds and the blood.

He glanced down again at Theo. The arrow was out and there was a torn piece of a shirt tied around his arm. Nolan wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. He knows nothing. He doesn’t even know why wolfs bane hurts them.

Off in the distance, Nolan heard the sound of gunshots. The air smelled like gunpowder. Hunters were coming, and they were coming fast. There was also something else with them, something he couldn’t make out. It wasn’t human, but it wasn’t a werewolf.  
He needed to warn Theo and Liam, because they for sure weren’t paying attention to anything. Maybe that other guy down there knew that hunters were coming.

From the looks of it, noone down there knew. The smell of blood and wolfs bane was pretty overwhelming, so it made sense, but they’re gonna get hurt if Nolan doesn’t do anything soon.

He could tell the hunters were extremely close. He would wait for them to show up to do anything. The thought of getting hurt like Theo did made his stomach churn and his legs go weak, but he had to do it. 

“Hunters… they’re close.” Isaac said from down below. Liam looked at him with wide eyes.

“What are we supposed to do Isaac?” He asked worriedly as Theo tried to get up.

“I-I can still fight.” Theo spit out weakly. Isaac gave him a stern look.

“No. You sit there. Me and Liam got this. I hope.” Isaac said confidently. Liam helped Theo back on the ground, and walked up next to Isaac. They both shifted and got into defensive positions, waiting for the hunters.

Not long after, the hunters emerged from the trees. There was four of them, and they were all carrying some kind of weapon. An arrow, gun, knife, whatever you could name they had.

Isaac lunged at one of them, knocking them both to the ground. The gun flew across the forest floor as they both struggled for dominance against one another.

Liam stayed in front of Theo as to protect him. An arrow whizzed past his head and bullet shells were hitting the ground next to him. When the hunters got close, Liam swung at them, catching one of their shits in his claws. It tore open, leaving claw marks down his stomach.

From above Nolan watched, and he jumped down when one of the hunters got a good hit in on Isaac.

He landed on the floor on both of his feet and let out a loud hiss at them. They were taken back before one of them whistled. There was loud banging on the forest floor. Something was coming, and it wasn’t human. It was with the hunters.

It emerged through the thick trees. It was a large wolf, the largest Nolan has ever seen. Thick black fur coated it all over, and his mouth was large enough to fit a car.   
It was not as tall as the trees, but it reached over midway. The hunters looked like ants compared to this wolf. Nolan was no longer scared, he was terrified.

He glanced at Liam and Isaac who didn’t waver, and if they did it wasn’t obvious. They were still ready to fight. It sparked something on Nolan. Even though there was absolutely no hope they would defeat this giant monster, they were both still so confident.

Nolan huffed out his chest and stood stall, mimicking Isaac and Liam. Behind them, Theo was now standing, feeling better from the arrow. He looked liked he was ready to fight.

Right when they were about to fight, a loud roar sounded close. It was Scott using his alpha roar. On command Isaac, Liam, and Theo submitted unconsciously. Nolan didn’t, but he was shocked. Shit. Now the entire pack was coming and he was out in the open. And all three of them have seen him for awhile even though he isn’t of importance at this very moment.

The large wolf roared back at Scott and out of nowhere Scott appeared. His walked up to the giant and ejected his claws. They were gonna fight.

The rest of the pack ran up, all looking at Scott and then to Nolan.

“Nolan!” Brett yelled. “We’ve been looking for you.” He winked. Nolan grimaced at him.

He started to slowly back away from them. He wasn’t aware of the hunters right behind him as one of them hit him in the back of the head. Nolan didn’t waver, he was just shocked. He turned to the hunter and roared.

He didn’t mean to roar. It kinda happened. Everyone turned to him in surprise, even Scott, who was still having a silent standoff with the giant.

When he roared, it echoed through the forest. It was loud, a little louder than Scott’s. The giant wolf backed away at the sound of the roar. 

At this point the hunters turned and ran, calling the wolf after them. Suddenly everyone was left at the forest, the whole pack staring at Nolan.

“What was that thing?” Stiles asked a little out of breath from all the running.

“I don’t know but Nolan scared him off.” Scott said turning to Nolan. But instead of Nolan, there was an empty spot. How does this kid keep disappearing? “Where did he go?” Scott asked turning to see if anyone noticed him leaving.

Theo shrugged, wincing at the pain in his right shoulder. “He probably ran away from you guys again.”

“He should stop running and learn that we want to help him.” Hayden said, walking over to Liam to check if he was okay.

“We just need to give him some time, that’s all.” Liam said as he confirmed to Hayden that he was okay.

“Well hopefully he shows up tomorrow at school. But let’s head home. We’ve had a long day and now we have a bunch of research to do.” He sent a pointed look to Stiles and Mason. “Plus you guys have school tomorrow.” He pointed to the ones they deemed the ‘puppy pack.’

In unison they all groaned as they started to walk home. Hopefully Nolan will show up soon. They wanted to help him desperately. Almost all of them know how it feels to be newly turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam is secretly worried for Theo but he isn't sure how to show it:(  
> Nolan runs away again, he isn't sure how to feel anymore :'(  
> Sorry if it ever feels like I'm making Hayden out to be a bitch! She really cares for the pack and she doesn't trust Theo at all. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, see if you can guess what this new creature is. I'll give you a hint, it starts with an F. Have fun searching!
> 
> Love you guys!!!<33


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes home and have a few thoughts about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter out! I'm on spring break and i've been busy, but i'm also writing whenever i get the chance!

That night, when everyone reached their respective homes, was a night most would remember.

After Nolan ran away from the group, he decided to go home. He snuck in through his window, afraid of his parents reaction to him not coming home after school or even going to school. Stripping out of his clothes and putting on a t-shirt and shorts, he sat down on his bed.

Reaching to the side of him he pulled out his charger and plugged his phone in. He wanted to try more research, though he’d probably come out unlucky.

Nolan turned to his side and scrolled through anything he could fine, but he found nothing. At least nothing he didn’t already know. He sighed in frustration and turned on his back, his phone resting on his stomach.

After a minute or two it chimed from a text message. Weird. Not many people had his phone number. Anyway, he grabbed his phone and clicked on the text. It was from an unknown number.

 

_Unknown:  
[attached link] here. I thought you might be looking for this;)_

_Nolan looked down at his phone in confusion. He clicked on the link, and it was practically an online book on nothing but werejaguars. There was information on anything and everything to know. He quickly clicked out to thank the person._

_Nolan:  
Thank you! It helps a lot. By the way, who is this?_

_Unknown:  
You’re welcome… and my identity is a secret, but just know that me and you, we’re gonna be close. Closer than ever ;)_

_Nolan:  
Is there anything I can call you?_

_Unknown:  
Just call me O _

_Nolan:  
Ok. I will. Bye~ ___

__Nolan smiled as he changed the contact in his phone. He didn’t know who this person was, but they seemed nice enough._ _

__He clicked out of the messages and went back to what O sent him. It felt like he was looking at the information for hours. There was a lot on their that would help him gain better control of what he is. There was no ignoring it, only embracing it._ _

__~~_ _

__Scott walked into his house, Isaac trailing right after. When they both walked in, Scott locked the door and informed Isaac that his mom was sleeping so they need to be quiet. He nodded and tried his best not to make any noise._ _

__“I can sleep on the couch tonight.” Isaac whispered to Scott._ _

__“There’s no need. My bed is large, we can both fit.” Scott smiled and headed towards the stairs. He walked up and Isaac stayed behind for a minute, debating whether or not to take the offer._ _

__His heart was hammering in his chest, and he hoped Scott wouldn’t notice it. He thought for a minute and decided to take the offer and sleep in Scott’s bed. He could just sleep on the opposite end. After he made up his mind he walked up the stairs as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t disturb Melissa._ _

__When he walked into Scott’s room it was empty. The bathroom door was closed and he could hear the quiet sound of the shower. Isaac didn’t have anything with him, he left it all in Brett’s car, so he rummaged through Scott’s drawyers for some pajamas._ _

__Hesitantly he sat down on the side of the bed that Scott doesn’t sleep on. He laid back, basking in the scent of Scott’s pajamas and Scott’s room and Scott’s everything. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, Isaac felt relaxed. He feels more relaxed than he’s ever been._ _

__He drifted off to sleep before Scott walked in after his shower. Scott looked at Isaac fondly, he missed him. Even though he wasn’t the one to turn Isaac, he still felt like his beta._ _

__Quickly changing, Scott laid down in bed next to Isaac. He was too tired to care about personal space, so their sides were touching. The scent and feel of Isaac made Scott quickly pass out._ _

__~~_ _

__

__Stiles sat in the front seat of Derek’s camaro outside of his house._ _

__“Thank you for driving me home.” Stiles said turning to Derek in the front seat._ _

__“Yeah no problem.” Derek gruffed out. Stiles didn’t make any move to get out of the car, he sat there, hands in his lap._ _

__“Are you getting out or not?” Derek asked a little annoyed that Stiles wouldn’t leave._ _

__Stiles shook his head fast. “No.” He said without any room for negotiation._ _

__“Whatever. Do you wanna sleep at mine?” Derek asked starting the car. Stiles slowly nodded, pulling out his phone to text his dad that he would be staying at Derek’s._ _

__His dad answered with a small ‘okay.’ Stiles turned his phone off and shoved it in his back pocket._ _

__“Thank you for letting me stay at yours.” Stiles said leaning his head against the window. Derek looked at him and nodded, before quickly turning back to look at the road._ _

__~~_ _

__Liam stepped out of Mason’s car waving goodbye and giving a quick ‘thank you.’ Corey waved bye back as Mason drove off._ _

__They dropped Hayden off before they dropped Liam off, so he was now alone on his porch. He didn’t feel like going in yet, so he sat down on the swing porch, scrolling through his phone._ _

__A minute or two passed by before he got a text message. It was from Theo._ _

___Theo:  
Hey, can I stay at yours?_ _ _

___Liam:  
Yeah, um, sure._ _ _

___Theo:  
Thanks ____ _

____Liam closed out of the messages and shut off his phone. He sat waiting for Theo to show up. Soon enough he drove up in his truck._ _ _ _

____Theo parked in the driveway and stepped out, walking up towards Liam._ _ _ _

____“Thanks for letting me stay here.” Theo hurriedly said, brushing past Liam to head inside._ _ _ _

____Liam stared at the back of his head before rushing in after._ _ _ _

____“I can sleep on the couch.” Theo said._ _ _ _

____“No need. We have a spare room upstairs.” Liam said walking over to the staircase, beckoning Theo to join._ _ _ _

____“Oh, okay.” Theo said walking up the stairs after Liam._ _ _ _

____Liam headed to his room and Theo went to the spareroom. He didn’t bring any extra clothes with him, so he stripped down into nothing but his boxers. Laying down in the bed, he stretched out and let the soft warm blankets envelop his body._ _ _ _

____He sighed and contentment and thought about what happened earlier today. His and Liam’s little talk before they went out for Nolan, and him getting shot in the arm. Also the fact that now he’s awkward and quiet around Liam._ _ _ _

____He was supposed to be annoying and snarky and overly confident, not quiet and awkward and shy. Maybe soon this phase would go away, or it would grow stronger. Whatever happens, Theo has no control over it._ _ _ _

____He let thoughts about Liam consume his mind as he slowly fell asleep. From the room over, the sound of Liam’s breathing could be heard. Theo smiled in his sleep and his dreams were about him and Liam._ _ _ _

____~~_ _ _ _

____Brett tossed and turned in his bed. Lori booked them a hotel close by, they were gonna be there for a few days before they’d have to find somewhere else to stay._ _ _ _

____All Brett could think about was Nolan. Nolan’s freckles, and Nolan’s eyes, and everything and anything about Nolan. He was mysterious and quick, but also a ball of nervous. He wanted nothing more than to just hold him._ _ _ _

____Too bad Nolan hated everyone and ignored them as much as possible. He needed to make progress, and he needed to fast._ _ _ _

____Finally, after what felt like hours of thinking about Nolan, Brett drifted off to sleep._ _ _ _

____~~_ _ _ _

____That night, all thoughts of the creature they faced earlier disappeared and all anyone could think about was each other._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Nolan texting, and can they be trusted?  
> Everyone's relationship's are progressing further and further;)
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning fiascoes with certain boys and Nolan get's a tiny(?) surprise at school;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all have fun reading it! If anything feels a little dragged out, I'm sorry for that, but I don't want to rush into anything too fast. Enjoy~

Nolan woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring at him. He tiredly shut off his phone and sat up right, his body feeling groggy and heavy. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his tail was moving around against the mattress. 

With his body feeling heavy, Nolan let himself fall backwards and hit the mattress with a small ‘umph’.’ Why did he have to get up so early? Like who decided to make school start at the crack of dawn. School sucks. If he ever found out who created school he would personally claw their eyes out.

He laid down for a few minutes longer, his right arm thrown over his eyes before shooting straight up and throwing his blankets off. Going to school probably wasn’t his best idea, but he didn’t want his grades to slip.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he checked the time on his phone. There was still fifteen minutes till school started so he might as well leave now and get there early. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys before slowly walking down the stairs, careful to not wake up his parents. Both of them were passed out drunk in the family room and the T.V. was still playing from last night. They probably didn’t even notice him coming home last night.

Slipping past them, he walked outside. It was a bright, warm morning. The jaguar inside him practically purred at the warmth emitting from the sun. He basked it all in before getting in his car. As he drove to the school, his thoughts kept wondering back to the person who texted him last night. The seemed nice, and they definitely helped him in his quest for information.

The drive to school was short, only about five minutes. Many people didn’t show up right until the bell, so he the parking lot was pretty empty, save for a few scattered cars. He pulled into his parking lot and parked the car, but he didn’t get out. He closed his eyes and rested his head against his seat, thinking of all the possible ways this day could go.

If the day went according to his plan, no one would approach him and he’d just get through school without trouble, but there was no chance that would happen. 

On the other hand, Liam could approach him and try to talk to him. He knew that it would be best to let Liam and the pack help him, but being around them wasn’t what he needed right now. He wasn’t sure what he needed, but he was sure that at this moment it wasn’t Liam and his little crew.

Finally, the thought of people cornering him and taunting him about he treated everyone before made his stomach hurt. He needs to make up for how he made everyone at the school feel. They were frightened of him and other hunters.  
He opened his eyes when he heard someone pull up to him. Cars started to flood into the parking lot, so the bell was about to ring. 

Nolan sat up straight and mentally told himself he could get through today. He hit the sides of his face and let out a tiny ‘I can do it!’ before opening his door and getting out. He walked to the doors of the building, ignoring everyone around him.

So far, so good. No one bothered him yet. Opening the doors, he stepped into the school and headed to first period. His first period was AP English, which was one of his favorite subjects. There was no sign of Liam so far, and he didn’t have any classes with him till later.

Nolan was the first one in class and he hastily walked to where he sat in the back of the classroom by the window. Slowly but surely, students filled the seats and the teacher walked in.

“Students, today we will be welcoming a transfer from Devenford Prep.” Miss Darke said to the class and ushered the student to walk in.

Nolan wasn’t paying much attention to what was happening, for he was too busy watching the birds fly around outside. 

“Hello, I’m Brett Talbot.” He said in a deep voice. Nolan’s eyes shot straight to the front and he stared Brett down. Great, just great. He had first period with him.

“Brett you can take the back seat over there by Nolan.” She pointed to the seat and Brett walked over.

“Hey kitty cat.” Brett leaned over to Nolan whispering. Nolan turned to him and hissed.

“Call me that again and I’ll claw your eyes out.” He whispered back reaching for his bag to grab the english book. School mega sucks now. Nolan wasn’t gonna make it through the whole day.

~~

Liam was sitting in his bed, debating on whether or not to go and wake up Theo. He was only in the next room over, and he wasn’t sure if Theo was even going to school today.

Both of his parents were already at work, so the house was silent. No movement or talking anywhere in the house. Just him and Theo.

After several minutes without any movement from Theo’s room, Liam threw off his blankets and walked out of his room. Hesitantly, he opened Theo’s door peeking inside. 

There he saw Theo curled up on the bed, clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. His hair looks wet with sweat and the room smelled like fear and anxiety.

His heart dropped at the sight of Theo and he quietly walked over to Theo. What caused him to be this scared? 

“Theo?” Liam whispered tapping his shoulder. He sat down on the bed next to where Theo was sleeping. Theo stirred awake and looked up at Liam.

“What?” He asked in a tired voice, burying his face back into the blankets.

“Are you okay? It reeks of fear in here.” 

“I’m fine.” He quipped back at Liam.

“You can talk to me, y’know?” Liam said trying to touch Theo’s shoulder again. Theo shrugged his arm away and Liam retracted his hand back to him. “Fine whatever. I don’t care. But are you coming to school today?”

“No. I’m not fully enrolled yet.” Theo said as he lifted his face out of the blankets and sitting up. “Are you going today?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Liam looked at him through where his hair laid over his eyes.

“Can you stay here? I’d feel weird being at your house alone.” Theo said looking down, afraid Liam would scoff at his behavior.

“Then I’ll stay home today.” Liam smiled and got up from where his was sitting. “I’ll leave you to shower. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.” He walked over to the door and walked out.

Theo blushed and sank back down into the bed, hiding under the blankets. He is gonna be alone, almost all day, with his crush. Maybe he’d get somewhere with him. Maybe. Hopefully.

~~

The first thing Scott noticed when he woke up was the sound of snoring in his ear. The second thing he noticed was that he was being held tight against someone's chest. It was early and Scott didn’t register who he was in bed with until he tried to move and the sound of someone whining and pulling him back.

He turned around and came face to face with Isaac. Oh. That’s right. They slept in the same bed last night, and they were cuddling.

“Isaac, I need to get up.” Scott whispered trying to get out of his arms.

Isaacs eyes flew open and he looked at Scott before quickly letting go and sitting up.He muttered a “sorry.”

“It’s fine I don’t mind.” Scott smiled before getting out of bed, leaving Isaac there to gape at Scott.

Isaac was cuddling the boy he longed for for years, and he didn’t even bat an eye. This had to be a dream. There was no way he was getting away with this.

Frustrated, he put his hands over his face and groaned. Life was too confusing. Feelings were confusing.

He let himself fall back on the bed as he waited for Scott to get out of the shower. He scrolled through his phone to pass the time, looking through random apps and checking what was trending. Only a few minutes passed before Scott walked out of the bathroom drying his hair.

“Stiles texted and said he and Derek are coming over. Apparently they did some research on that giant wolf we saw yesterday with the hunters. He says it’s super important. They’ll be here in a few minutes so get ready.” Scott informed Isaac and went downstairs. 

Isaac got up and grabbed his clothes from yesterday to slip. He needed to text Brett to bring him his suitcase that was left in the car.

After getting dressed he walked downstairs and saw Scott sitting on the couch. He walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to them, leaving a small space between the two of them.

“Are you okay? You smell nervous.” Scott looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Ah yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous about being back at Beacon Hills after a while.” Isaac easily lied. Years away taught him how to control his heartbeat among other things. Plus, there was no way he was gonna tell Scott he was nervous about being so close to him after years of longing.

“Well if it makes you feel better, I’m glad you’re home.” Scott gave him his signature crooked smile before looking back at the T.V..

A blush formed up Isaac's neck and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m glad to be back.” He whispered to himself.

Before anything could get awkward, Stiles burst through the front door with Derek right behind.

“Scott! Scott I found a bunch of information…the wolf… it’s so cool! Well I guess… just not for us, but anyway!” Stiles jumbled over his words, talking too fast for his brain to keep up. He ran over to where Scott was sitting and wedged himself between him and Isaac.

“He was up all night, I couldn’t sleep.” Derek grumbled, walking over to the love seat and falling down into the chair.

“He was at your house last night?” Scott said looking between the two of them.

“That’s the least of your worries right now.” Stiles said pulling out the Bestiary from his backpack and flipping to the page he needed. He pointed to a picture of the wolf they saw yesterday. “Look at it! Look what it is!” 

Scott grabbed the book and read the page. As he kept reading, his eyes were getting bigger and his jaw dropped. “He’s real?! I thought it was just mythology!” Scott shouted.

Stiles nodded eagerly. “I know! I know! I thought Fenrir was fake too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing Isaac and Scott morning scene because I didn't know how I wanted them to wake up :(  
> Next chapter will have a tiny flashback to Stiles and Derek from the night before and we'll be at school with the puppy pack and Nolan:)
> 
> Also, for those who do not know who/what Fenrir is, it's basically a giant wolf monster from Norse Mythology and the child of Loki. He's scary and big :'(
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be. The next few weeks I'm gonna be slammed with testing, and in a few weeks I'm going on a trip with my schools band. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, but no promises;)
> 
> Love you all and thanks for reading!!! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys in and out of school uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a little since I've updated. Sorry for that. My mind has been all over the place, and I just got back from my Disney trip with my school's band, but I'm back baby!
> 
> Writing this chapter was very easy for me, my mind is just being overrun with ideas!

“Wait, how in the world did they even unchain him?” Scott asked as he continued to read the book.

“Wasn’t he chained up by the gods? It’d be impossible to get him out.” Isaac said in a confused voice. How would some lowly hunters be able to communicate with the gods?

“That’s what I can’t figure it out. In order to unchain him, you need old powerful magic that almost no one does.” Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. “And to top it all off, there is not one single weakness listed!”

Derek got up from the love seat and walked into the kitchen. Before any of them could ask what he was doing he muttered out ‘coffee’ and walked out.

“He seemed pretty irked by Nolan’s roar.” Scott said matter-of-factly. Isaac nodded

“Oh yeah!” Stiles shot up from where he was sitting down. “Were-jaguars use similar magic to what is needed to let out Fenrir. I don’t why I didn’t even think of that.”

“Probably because your mind was moving too fast.” Derek grumbled into his cup of coffee as he walked back into where they were sitting. Stiles kept him up all night, blabbering on and on about Fenrir and what he is. Derek didn’t fall asleep till three, and he wasn’t even sure if Stiles went to bed at all.

“Shut up. You’re just mad I figured it out before you.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek.

“Sure.” Derek rolled his eyes and continued to drink his coffee.

Scott cleared his throat and brought Stiles attention back to him. “Maybe we should talk to Deaton?” He suggested.

“Yeah, good idea.” Stiles said as he wedged himself out of where he was sitting.

Isaac quickly followed him and got up. “It’ll be nice to see Deaton after all these years.” He smiled down at Scott and held a hand out to help him up off the couch. Scott took his hand easily and pulled himself up.

“Yeah. He probably misses you.” Scott smiled back. He didn’t let go of Isaac’s hand, he just held on tighter.

“Yeah.” Isaac mumbled quietly, staring at his and Scott’s interlocked hands. It felt good, the weight of Scott’s hand in his. He hasn’t held hands with someone in a long time.

“Aren’t you two just the cutest?” Stiles said with sarcasm and fake gagged. Scott laughed but continued to hold onto Isaac.

“Let’s stop wasting time and go.” Derek said as he got up. Stiles easily obliged and followed right behind him as he left the house.

Scott pulled Isaac out of the house and comfied himself in the back seat of Derek’s car. Derek pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the direction of the vet. 

~~

Theo stood under the shower, letting the hot water burn his skin red. It felt good. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in here for, but it felt like an eternity. He didn’t wanna face Liam right now, afraid he’ll do something he’ll regret.

They’re alone, and it would be so easy to tell him everything, but that doesn’t mean he will. From the sounds coming from outside the bathroom, Liam was still in his room. Theo let out a sigh and reached down to turn of the water.

He stepped out and shivered as the cool air covered his body. Quickly he wrapped a towel around his body and wiped off the mirror so he could see himself. He leaned across the sink to get a better look at himself. Under his eyes were large bags that would be hard to see if he wasn’t so close, and there was a slight stubble on his chin. He needed to shave soon.

Pulling himself back, he brushed his teeth. For another couple minutes he stayed studying his own face, then walked over to where he set his clothes on the ground. He slipped his shirt and shorts on, hanging his towel up and walking out back into where he was staying. Liam was still in his room, and the sound of the T.V. was heard across the hall.

Theo sat down and curled his legs into a sitting style, grabbing his phone from where he set it on the table by the bed. He had a text from Liam.

Liam:  
I’m lonely  
Come to my room and play video games with me pleeeeease  
Come on I stayed home for you  
…  
Nevermind

Theo stared at the texts on his phone. Maybe he should go over to Liam’s room. It might make this all a little less awkward.

Theo:  
I’m coming

He got up and opened the door, walking just across the hall to Liam’s room. He knocked on the door, letting him know he was coming in, before actually opening the door.

“Sorry I didn’t answer your texts. I was in the shower.” Theo stayed by the door, refusing to look at Liam and instead looking around his room.

“It’s fine, no need to worry.” Liam smiled and sat up, motion for Theo to come over. “Come here and we can pick out a game something.”

Theo shuffled over, sitting on the edge of the bed. He let one leg rest on the bed as the other stay planted on the ground.

Liam went through his long list of games before they settled on playing Gears of War. Liam handed Theo a controller, and they started the game.

Theo’s screen was on the bottom, and Liam's on the top. As they played, Theo let himself get more comfortable on the bed. They’re legs were touching, but he barely noticed. He was too caught up in what was happening on the screen.

It felt good. To be able to act like a normal teenager with normal friends.

~~

Nolan sat in his chair, leg bouncing as he waited for the bell to ring. It’s only first period, but it feels like it’s been hours. He could feel Brett’s eyes raking over his body, and it made his skin crawl. Class was almost over, and if fate was on his side, second period would be easier and without Brett.

The teacher was explaining something about the book they were reading soon, but he wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were glued to the clock in the corner of the room. Class was over in just a few seconds. 

As the bell rang, Miss Darke stopped with what she was saying as students left the room. Nolan quickly grabbed his things and almost ran out of the classroom. Hastily, he headed to second period. It was only down the hall so it wasn’t hard.

His second period class was an economics class, and he sucked at it. It was his lowest grade this semester. He waited for the class to fill up, and silently cheered when the teacher walked in and didn’t introduce a new student.

Class went by with no sign of Brett, but it still felt as slow as ever. They were sent to work in groups today, and he was being avoided like the plague. Tiny whispers about what he did before hand, and talk of him being the new creature around town.

Nolan sighed and just worked alone, trying to drown everyone out. He pulled out his phone and popped in some earbuds turning his music up all the way. It quickly erased everyone’s voices, the only thing to be heard was the sound of singing and his own heartbeat.

~~

Mason and Corey walked into their second period, Biology, and walked over to Hayden. There was no Liam, which was odd. He showed up to every class Hayden was in with them.

They sat down next to each other, the seats behind Hayden.

“Hayden, do you know where Liam is?” Mason asked as he set his backpack on the ground next to him.

“He sent me a text this morning saying he’ll be staying home tonight. He couldn’t sleep well after last night's events.” She said to both of them.

Corey nodded in understanding. “I wanna know what that thing was.”

“I haven’t done research on what we saw, but Stiles probably knows.” Mason looked at Corey shrugging.

Hayden nodded and turned back around to face the front. Mason and Corey continued to talk about last night but were stopped as the teacher walked in and immediately starting her lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac are the softest boys in the world.  
> Theo letting his guard down around Liam is a big uwu  
> Nolan is a lonely boy and I'm sorry for that
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me that you enjoy it.  
> I love all you guys with my heart!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big boys visit Deaton, some more Thiam antics, and Nolan's still at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! It's long compared to my other ones, but oh well. It was fun to write, and I got it down faster than usual.

Scott turned to Isaac in the backseat of the car as Derek pulled out of the driveway. “You missed a lot while you were gone.” He gave him a soft smile and Isaac smiled back quickly.

“I know. But I’m glad I stayed a way for a while. I was able to realize certain things I would have never realized if I stayed here. Plus now we have a better reason to talk more. You can fill me in on everything later today.” Isaac looked down at his hands in his lap. He leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes.

Scott nodded and turned back to look out his window. The ride to Deaton’s wasn’t a long one, but it always felt like it.

Stiles was sitting up front messing around with the radio. He kept flipping through stations, not bothering to listen to what each of them was playing.

“Will you just pick a station already.” Derek glared out of the corners of his eyes to Stiles.

“It’s hard to choose a station when none of them are playing the songs I like.” He continued to press the buttons.

“Then turn it off.” Derek leaned forwards a little to shut the radio off, keeping his eyes on the road and slapping away Stiles’ hands.

“Fine. Whatever.” Stiles crossed his arms and let his body fall back into his seat. 

“Quit being a baby, Deaton’s place is just up this street.” Derek shook his head and laughed as he pulled into the parking lot.

Everyone filed out of the car, Scott leading them inside. Deaton was alone at the moment, just standing around waiting for someone to show up.

“We need to talk to you about something. Something important, like now.” Scott demanded.

Deaton nodded and walked over to the large glass doors to flip his open sign to a closed sign. 

“Come with me.” He led them into the back where he deals with supernatural problems. “What’s wrong?”

“Well last night we were looking for Nolan in the woods and when some hunters started fighting us, they called for something. It was this large black wolf, almost as big as the trees, and it followed the command of the hunters.” Scott paused to look at Deaton. “When none of our attacks worked, Nolan roared in its face, and it stood down a little. So last night Stiles-” Scott was cut off by Stiles putting his hand up to finish the story.

“Last night I did some research. I was up all night, barely got any sleep. I looked up everything I could remember about what we saw and when nothing on the internet was popping up, I turned to the Bestiary. According to the Bestiary, we encountered Fenrir.” Stiles pulled the book out of his bag and put it on the examination table. He flipped the page he bookmarked and pointed to the passage about him. 

“We believe the hunters have some kind of old witch on their side. The witch somehow summoned the gods to strike a deal about Fenrir. We also think it cowered at Nolan’s roar because were-jaguar magic is the same old magic that the gods would’ve used to lock up Fenrir and the magic used to control him.” Stiles finished and Deaton nodded.

“You’ve gotten far with research. Is that everything you know?” He questioned all four of the boys. They all gave him a quick nod.

“Yeah. But I think it’d be a good idea to watch where the hunters are and see where they keep Fenrir.” Scott said and Deaton let out a sound of agreement.

“That’d be best. We need to know whatever we can about this. Fenrir isn’t like anything you’ve ever faced. He’s powerful and hazardous. Even so that the God’s had to chain him up because of his power.” Deaton walked over to where he kept his numerous books. He pulled one out and walked over to Stiles. “This is a book over the legend of Fenrir. It would be beneficial if you read through it.”

“Thank you.” Stiles took the book and shoved, carefully, into his backpack.

“You also mentioned that Nolan kid made Fenrir cower. You guys need to talk to Nolan. He needs to develop his magic. He probably doesn’t even know what kind of magic it us.” Deaton explained.

Derek huffed out a laugh. “I don’t think Nolan will be talking to us anytime soon. I’m pretty sure Scott and his pack scared him away.”

Scott looked down and sigh. “Maybe, but we still have to try. Nolan is a key factor in defeating Fenrir and the hunters.”

Deaton hummed in agreement. “If you’re having trouble with him, try to leave him alone. He is part jaguar after all, and they’re clingy by nature. Just stop giving him so much attention.”

“I never thought of it like that.” Stiles said thoughtfully.

“I never really took into consideration that his feelings were changed. I mean I did, but I thought it was like ours and he would welcome the attention, but obviously not. He’s a cat, so it makes sense. So, I guess we’re gonna have to leave him alone.” Scott concluded. He moved over to the counter and lifted himself up so he could sit down.

“It’ll be hard with that Brett kid always on his tail.” Isaac scoffed.

“I can take care of Brett no problem.” Derek crossed his arms as everyone agreed with him.

“I think that’s all there is to talk about.” Deaton clapped his hands together and turned to Isaac. “Also Isaac, I’m glad you came back. I’ve missed you very much.”

Isaac smiled and looked down. He played with the hems of his sweater and muttered out a “thank you.”

Scott pushed himself up from where he was sitting and walked over to Isaac. “I think we should head back to my house, and we need to have a pack meeting.” He said as everyone started walking back up to the front.

Stiles pulled out his phone. “I’ll text everyone to come to yours after they’re done with school, and tell Lydia and Malia to come over whenever.”

Scott nodded and walked out, holding the door open for everyone.

They all piled into the car and Derek drove them back to Scott’s, but first they stopped somewhere quick to grab food. 

~~

Playing video games with Liam was Theo’s new favorite activity. It feels like he could do this forever, and never get bored. Liam’s giggles when he won and his non-threatening insults whenever he lost made Theo’s heart flutter.

They’ve only been playing for little over an hour, but it feels like only a few minutes ago he sat down. It cleared his mind, and let him be free for a little.

Theo turned to look at Liam, and smiled fondly. He was looking at the screen with intense eyes as his brows furrowed. Out of the corner of his mouth, he stuck out his tongue a little in concentration as he killed the monsters on the screen. 

Theo’s character died a little bit ago, and there was no re-spawns, so it was just Liam playing. He laughed as Liam’s character died and Liam threw down his remote in frustration.

“That’s it! I’m done with this game!” Liam growled in frustration but was cut off as his stomach grumbled loudly.

“Let’s make something to eat?” Theo asked as he got off the bed. His legs were sore from the position he was sitting in, it felt good to sit up.

“Good idea.” Liam muttered as he crawled over the bed to hop off next to Theo. “Do you want anything in particular?”

“Let’s go see what you have.” Theo looked down at Liam and smiled. Liam nodded and smiled at him.

They headed downstairs into the kitchen and Theo looked through their cupboards and the fridge. 

“Breakfast or lunch?” Theo asked Liam.

“Breakfast.”

“Okay, then let’s make pancakes, eggs, and toast.” Theo grabbed the ingredients needed for everything.

“You know how to make pancakes from scratch?” Liam looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah. I had to learn when I was young and made breakfast for Tar- my sister.” He got quieter at the end of his sentence, and if it weren’t for werewolf hearing, Liam wouldn’t have understood him.

“Well I don’t know how to, so how about I sit down and watch you cook? Sounds good?” Liam smiled mischievously, already walking over to the bar stools in front of the counter. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Theo smiled, his sad tone from just a minute ago gone.

He set the bowl on the counter and mixed all the different ingredients together, occasionally looking up from the bowl to smile at Liam. The batter was ready to go, and he set it aside to grab the eggs from the fridge. 

“Hey Liam, do you wanna toast the bread?” Theo pulled the bread from the bread cupboard and held out for him to come and take.

“I guess so.” Liam hopped off from the stool and walked around the counter to grab the bread out of Theo’s hand. 

Theo grabbed the mixing bowl he sat next to the toaster and brought it over to the side of the counter where he put the griddle. He poured the batter on and made as many pancakes as it would allow.

When the pancakes were done he went over to the stove and made the eggs. Liam already finished with the toast and set it on the bar-counter as well as the pancakes.

In a matter of minutes all the food was done and Theo sat down next to Liam.

“Looks delicious.” Liam looked over to Theo and smiled. It really did look good, nothing was burnt, and nothing was undercooked.

“Thanks, Little Wolf.” Theo winked at him.

“No problem, Wolfie.” Liam answered back as he turned back to grab food for his plate. Theo sat there, stunned. He was expecting a growl or something, just not a nickname in return. The name made his heart flutter, he never had a nickname, or at least a cute nickname, before. 

They ate in comfortable silence, the only sound being heard was the clank of forks against the plates. It was still pretty early, not even noon yet, and school wasn’t let out till 3, so they had a while to themselves. Today was just for them, and only them.

“Hey Theo I’m cold.” Liam pouted turning to Theo.

“And? What about it?” 

“You should give me your sweatshirt.” He pointed to Theo’s large blue hoodie.

“Dude you’re a werewolf, you shouldn’t be that cold.”  
“Just give it to me, please.” Liam’s pout deepened as he crossed his arms. 

“Whatever.” Theo sighed and pulled off his hoodie. He handed it to Liam, and Liam took it greedily.

“Thank you, Wolfie.” Liam slipped it on as he stood up. The hoodie reached about mid-thigh on him. He looked adorable. “You can go back upstairs, I’ll do the dishes.”

Theo swallowed dryly and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He ran into where he was staying and locked the door behind him. His mind was racing with thoughts of Liam, of how he looked in HIS hoodie.

“This kid is gonna be the death of me.” Theo grumbled as he sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. Honestly, if Liam didn’t have a girlfriend, Theo wouldn’t be able to hold himself back like he is now.

~~

Period’s two and three went by like a breeze for Nolan. There were no signs of Brett in either of them, and he able to work alone in both classes. His fourth period was a study hall, and he was planning on doing his homework from previous classes.

There wasn’t a teacher in the classroom, only a monitor who sat at the desk to take attendance. Nolan walked over to where he always sits, the desk by the window in the back. It was nice there. 

He sat down and pulled out his work from the other classes and started working, not paying attention to anything around him. He kept one earbud out to hear for his name when was called.

“Nolan Holloway?” The teacher called out his name. He put his hand up and that’s all she needed. 

A few names later came the name he was dreading. “Brett Talbot?”

“Right here.” Brett put his hand up as he walked over to the seat next to Nolan. “Fancy seeing you here, Kitty.” He smirked.

“Leave me alone.” Nolan turned a little in his seat to hide his face.

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because I asked you to?”

“Hm, but I don’t wanna.” Brett leaned in his chair to get closer to Nolan.

Nolan turned to look at Brett in the eyes. “What do you want?”

“Well there’s a lot I want from you, but for now we can start with being friends.” He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the bars on the bottom half of Nolan’s desk.

“Oh yeah? Go make other friends, this one is not interested.” Nolan kicked Brett’s legs away.

“What if I can make you interested?” Brett questioned with a playful tone.

“You can try.” Nolan continued to work on his homework, not even glancing up at Brett as they talked.

“Ok well while you’re here, I have a question.”

“Ask away, I’m full of answers.” Nolan said, uninterested.

“Do you have a tail?”

Nolans eyes widened. He didn’t expect that question. “N-no, why would you think that?” 

“Because I saw one when you were shifted and roaring at the giant wolf. I think it’s cool. I wish werewolves had tails.” Brett slouched a little and whimpered like a puppy.

“Quit whining, tails suck. It’s too sensitive and it doesn’t disappear when I’m not shifted.” Nolan looked at him.

Brett shot up in it’s seat. “Does that mean you walk around school with a tail?” 

Nolan nodded hesitantly, afraid of what Brett would do. 

“Where is it?” Brett asked, looking Nolan up and down.

“I wrap it around my waist, sorta like a belt.” Nolan shrugged. He wasn’t sure why he was telling him all this, he wanted it to be a secret. But even then, what does it matter anymore? The whole pack knows what he is.

“So like right here?” Brett reached and touched where Nolan’s tail was. Nolan jumped out of his seat at the touch and hissed at Brett.

“Don’t touch me.” His eyes shifted and everyone turned in their seats to stare. Brett put his hands up and tried to coax Nolan to calm down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. People are staring, and your eyes changed.” He whispered, quiet enough so that no one would hear, except for Nolan. Slowly, Nolan’s eyes changed back and he sat down.

“I didn’t mean to freak out.” Nolan whispered, burying his head in his arms on his desk. “Everyone saw my eyes.” He said, sadness in his tone.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. They didn’t see you.” Brett tried to calm him down, avoiding touching him in anyway.

Nolan turned his head in his arms and looked up at Brett, his eyes wet from tears that he refused to let fall. “Are you sure?” He asked softly.

Brett nodded and smiled. “100% sure.”

Nolan smiled back and sat up in his desk as he wiped at his eyes. Quietly, he packed his things up just in time for the bell to rang. He walked out of the classroom, brushing past Brett.

~~

Hayden sat at her desk, looking at her phone. More precisely, looking at Liam’s contact name. She’s been texting him throughout the periods about what he missed, and there was no response. Not even a little sign showing that he read her messages.

“Hey, stop looking at your phone.” Lori waved her hands in front of Hayden’s face. Hayden tucked her phone away in her back pocket.

“Sorry. Liam hasn’t been reading my texts all day.” She pouted, looking down at her blank paper. They were supposed to be working in pairs and filling out the paper, but she didn’t care.

“He’s probably tired or something. It’s okay, you can talk to him after school.” Lori tried to cheer her up.

Hayden sighed and grabbed her pencil. “I guess you’re right. We should get working on this paper.”

Lori nodded and pulled out her laptop to look up some of the things. They worked in silence for a little before Hayden slammed her pencil on the table in frustration. Lori jumped back at the sudden movement and sound.

“What’s wrong now?” Lori asked.

“It’s just, Liam’s been a little distance and for a few days he’s been hanging around Theo.” 

“Maybe, they’re just, I don’t know, friends?”

“I don’t trust Theo at all, and I don’t want them to be buddy-buddy.” Hayden growled out.

“Calm down a little and try not to shift in front of everyone.” Lori laughed. Man was she glad she didn’t have to deal with these kinds of troubles.

Hayden took a few deep breaths. “I’ll just show up to his house after school to check on him.” She forced out a smile. Lori nodded and motioned for them to finish their work.

Hayden only had about five more class periods before she could leave. She could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much. You guys interacting with my story means so much to me!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac are soft (but when are they not?). Stiles and Derek have a conversation about love. School is almost over for the day, and everyone is done with life at this point. 
> 
> TW// mentions of abuse in the beginning of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially summer!! I've been busy the past few weeks with exams and my brother is graduating so we had parties and ceremonies to go to, but I'm done with those too!
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter, and feedback is always appreciated.

Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Derek all sat in comfortable silence as they ate their food. Stiles had texted in the pack group chat that there would be a meeting for when they get out of school. A chorus of ‘okays’ answered quickly back. They had a couple hours to spare before it was time anyway.

“Hey Scott, I have a question.” Stiles set down his food and looked at him.

“What is it Stiles?”

“Is Theo a part of our pack?” Stiles asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. “Because I don’t know if that’s the best idea. But it’s your pack. He seems to be really close to Liam though, and Liam is your beta.”

“I would say he’s a part of the pack.” Scott nodded, taking another bite of his food.

“Um, why would he not be a part of the pack?” Isaac asked quietly, earning looks of surprise from all three of the guys.

“Oh man, I forgot you weren’t here when everything happened!” Stiles exclaimed as Isaac’s cheeks burned a bright red.

“Theo has done some very, very bad things, but I want to give him a pack. It’s something he’s never had before, and he desperately needs it. Plus, Stiles and I have known Theo since we were kids, and I know that behind his evil exterior, he’s still the same sweet kid.” Scott smiled as Stiles hesitantly nodded.

“What did he do?” Isaac asked a little scared.

Scott took in a deep breath and started explaining everything from beginning to end, being careful as to not leave out any details. By the end of the explanation, Isaac’s eyes were glowing yellow and his claws were digging into his palms.

“He hurt you! How can you just let someone like him back in the pack!” Isaac shouted. Theo killed Scott, HIS Scott. That is not okay, and no one knows if he’ll try it again.

“We’ve handled it. He was abused and neglected his entire life, and while that is absolutely not an excuse for what he did to me and the pack, I still believe in him.”

“He was abused?” Isaac's claws retracted and his eyes slowly changed back. He couldn’t help the sympathy he felt for him now. He knew what it was like.

“Yeah.” Scott said quietly, moving his hand onto Isaac's knee and squeezing it. 

“Is he coming to the meeting?” Isaac asked in a soft tone. He felt obligated to hug Theo, but he probably wouldn’t be able to get to close. From what he gathered from Scott’s story, Theo was closed off.

“Mhm.” Stiles nodded. He moved his chair out from where he was sitting and gathered up the trash. He walked into the kitchen to throw it away, and stayed. He motioned for Derek to follow, seeing as how Isaac and Scott probably needed to be alone if the looks on their faces said anything.

Derek excused himself and walked in after Stiles.

“Derek I think Isaac likes Scott.” Stiles whispered to him.

“Yeah, no shit. And you don’t need to whisper, they can hear you. Werewolf ears, remember?” Derek said as he pointed to his ears. Stiles pouted.

“Unfair. Let’s go somewhere they can’t hear us.” Stiles dragged him out the back door and into the yard. “Is this far enough?”

“If they don’t try to focus in on our conversation, then yeah.”

Stiles took his answer as acceptable and plopped down on the grass. He patted the space next to him, and Derek sighed and sat down.

“How could you tell Isaac liked Scott?” Stiles asked, turning to face Derek.

“Well every time they touch, accident or not, Isaac’s heart rate increases, and he blushes.” Derek shrugged. “It’s pretty obvious, seeing as how you, oblivious as anyone, could notice.” He snorted.

Stiles bumped him in the shoulder playful. “Stop being mean.” He fake pouted. Derek smiled and brought his head back to look at the sky.

“He also desperately missed Scott, that’s why he came back.” Derek said matter-of-factly.

“That’s cute. If someone did that for me I’d love them forever.” Stiles smiled to himself. “Have you ever missed someone that much?”

“Yeah, only for one person though, but I didn’t come back like Isaac. I was scared.”

“Who was it?”

“I’ll have you figure that out yourself.” Derek turned to him and smirked. Stiles fake gasped.

“You wouldn't tell me, your best, and probably only, friend?” Stiles put a hand on his chest in mock betrayal. Derek just laughed and looked at the ground, barely containing his smile.

Stiles’ pout deepened as let himself fall back on the ground, now laying down, his arms crossed behind his head. 

Derek followed and laid down to, now a little closer to Stiles. He let his eyes close, and he took in a few deep breaths. Quickly after, he was sleeping. Stiles turned on his side and smiled. Derek looked at peace when he was sleeping. He almost looked innocent, but Stiles knew the truth. 

He closed his eyes as well, and fell asleep right next to Derek.

Inside, Scott and Isaac moved to the couch, now sitting next to each other, talking as they waited for school to get out and the meeting to take place. Isaac was curled into the couch, his legs underneath him as he rested against the arm rest. It was noon now, so they had three hours until the meeting would happen.

For those few hours, the two would just talk. More about what each of them missed, and other things as well.

~~

Back at Liam’s house, Theo was still sitting on the bed. He couldn’t calm down his thoughts about Liam and his hoodie. Oh, this day was too good to be true. 

A knock on the door and the sight of Liam pulled Theo out of his thoughts. He motioned for Liam to join him where he sat. Liam walked over and crawled onto the middle of the bed.

“Stiles texted, there’s a meeting at Scott’s house after school gets out. He says you’re welcome to join.” 

“Okay, thanks, but I don’t think I’m gonna go.” Theo sighed.

“Why? You’re part of the pack.”

“Some of them aren’t very fond of me, especially Hayden.” Her name felt like poison in Theo’s mouth.

“Please come. I want you to be there.” Liam looked at him with sincere eyes. “If they do or say anything hurtful, we can leave, together.” Liam reached for his arm and squeezed with affection.

Theo looked at the hand on his shoulder and smiled. He brought his hand over Liam's and squeezed it. “Thank you. It means a lot that you care.”

“Of course I care.” Liam smiled and scooted a little closer. Theo moved his legs onto the bed as Liam retracted his hand. They sat facing each other, legs crossed as their knees touched.

“What do you wanna do until we have to head to Scott’s?” Theo asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Can we just stay here? I like being with you.” Liam whispered.

“Yeah that’s okay.” Theo smiled.

Together, they sat in comfortable silence. Absentmindedly scrolling through their phones, occasionally showing each other something they found funny or interesting. 

~~

At school it was now lunchtime. Usually during lunch Nolan had someone to sit with, but now he was alone. He wasn’t even that hungry, but he still went to the cafeteria. He found a table in the back to sit at. No one sits here, so it was pretty convenient for Nolan.

He sat down and pulled out his phone. Putting his earbuds in, Nolan crossed his arms and put his head down. He felt irritable, like he needed to run or jump or do something. There’s a constant itch under his skin, and it’s hard to ignore.

The music in his ears was a good distraction. He could feel the bass humming through his body, and it blocked off the sounds of everyone around him. So much so that he didn’t even notice Brett sitting down right in front of him until there was a tap on his arm.

Nolan shot up and flinched back. When he saw who did that he sighed and pulled his earbuds out. “What do you want now?” 

“Just wanna sit with you.” Brett shrugged. He was being a lot less chatty than normal, so Nolan let him stay.

“Fine, just please don’t bother me. I wanna rest my head.” Nolan put his earbuds back in and resumed his previous position. Brett sat in peace as he played with his phone, no longer bothering Nolan.

Hayden and the rest of what the pack deemed the ‘puppy pack’ sat down at one of the middle tables. Lori eyed Brett carefully as he sat with Nolan, making sure he didn’t try anything to make the boy feel uncomfortable.

“Mason, can you drive me to Scott’s after school for the meeting?” Hayden asked.

“Wait, I thought you were gonna go to Liam’s house.” Lori questioned as she turned back to the table.

“I decided against it. I’ll see him at Scott’s anyway.” Hayden turned back to Mason, “So, can you take me?”

Mason nodded and turned to Lori. “Do you need a ride too?”

“Nah, Brett can take me.” She smiled and grabbed an apple slice off her tray. “What are we going over at the meeting.”

“Probably about that giant wolf thing, and also Nolan.” Mason shrugged. Corey nodded.

“Yeah, Stiles said he did some research and that they talked to Deaton, but that’s all I know.” Corey continued.

“Is Liam going?” Hayden asked Mason.

“Yeah, and so is Theo. But play nice.” Mason faked warned. Lori and Corey laughed as Hayden pretended to be hurt.

“Whatever. I still don’t trust him.” She grumbled.

School was almost over with only a couple classes left. All Nolan wanted to do was go outside and run around, letting himself be free for a change. Screw school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> I love you guys~~ <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meeting!! Soft pack!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw please enjoy this chapter <3

Scott and Isaac were slowly learning more things about each other than they knew about anyone else. For the couple hours they spent together between Deaton’s and the meeting, they shared a lot. Their conversation was cut short by Lydia walking in through the front door.

“Is anyone else here?” Lydia asked as she toed off her shoes, fixing them with her feet so they lay neatly.

Scott jerked his head to the back door. “Yeah, Stiles and Derek went into the back and haven’t come back.”

Isaac nodded and furrowed his eyebrows a little. “Where’s Malia? Wasn’t she coming with you?”

“Yeah, but something happened, nothing bad, but she said to just head over without her.” Lydia walked over to one of the couches and sat down. “What are we talking about today?”

 

“Nolan and the wolf beast we saw.” Scott answered, adjusting his position so he was no longer facing Isaac.

Isaac stood up and cleared his throat. “I’ll go get Derek and Stiles.” He headed toward the back door.

When he reached outside, he saw Derek and Stiles laying in the grass, motionless. His first thought was that they were attacked, but as he reached their laying forms, he saw that they were just asleep. 

They were facing each other, and their bodies were close, but not touching. Stiles was curled in on himself, arms curled under his head for support. Derek had one arm under his head, and his other arm was wrapped around his torso, like he was holding himself while he slept.

Isaac felt bad for having to wake them, but the meeting was starting soon. He knelt down, tapping Stiles’ shoulder.

“Wake up.” saac whispered in his ear, moving back before anything happened. Stiles shot up and whipped his head to glare at Isaac.

“Why’d you wake me.” He pouted. 

“Because the meeting’s about to start. Now you wake Derek, I’m going back in.” Isaac got back up and turned away. He went inside, scared of waking Derek up, but he’d never admit that.

Stiles sat on the ground, brows furrowed as he let out a huff. He crawled over to Derek and poked him in the face.

“Wake up, meeting’s about to start.”  
Derek waved his hand away. “Go away.”

“Derek, wake up.” Stiles continued to poke at him.

Derek opened his eyes and grabbed Stiles’ wrists. “Fine, I’m up.” He tossed his arm.

“Good.” Stiles stood up, holding a hand out for Derek even though he probably didn’t need it. Derek looked at his hand and smirked, grabbing for it. Instead of using it to pull himself up though, he yanked Stiles back down on the ground with him.

Stiles went down with a yelp, falling down on his knees. He quickly flipped his position so he was sitting down. “Rude.” Stiles crossed his arms and glared.

Derek shook his head with small laughter as he stood up himself. He pulled a hand out for Stiles. “Come on.”

Stiles looked at his hand and shook his head. “Uh-uh, I’m not getting up until you apologize.”

“Oh come on.” Derek shook his hand in irritation. Stiles just looked at him, shaking his head again.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’m sorry.”

“And what are you sorry for.”

“I’m sorry for pulling you down on the ground with me.” He mumbled out. Stiles smiled wide and uncrossed his arms. He took Derek’s hand, and let Derek pull him up off the ground.

“Good boy.” Stiles said in a voice used to talk to dogs, ruffling his hair and running away before Derek could do anything.

Derek stood there, shocked at Stiles’ behaviour. People don’t usually mess with him like that, scared of what he’ll do, but Stiles does it anway. It makes his heart beat rapidly.

“Shut up.” He whispered to himself. This was nonsense. He had a pack meeting to pay attention to, not Stiles. He shook his head, and headed inside.

Stiles and Lydia were sitting together, talking about whatever those two talk about, and Isaac and Scott were sitting in silence, both mindlessly scrolling through their phones. Derek sat down in an armchair, swinging his legs over one of the armrests.  
Their quick second of relaxation was stopped by the sound of Malia crashing in through the door. 

“What’s the rush?” Lydia joked.

“Uh, nothing, sorry for barging in.” She grimaced. “I’m just a little hyped up today.” She gave a smile to everyone in the room. “Are the youngin’s not here yet?”

“They’re only a year or two younger, and no, school just got out, so they’re probably on their way.” Scott answered.

“They’re still children in my eyes.” Malia shrugged and walked over to sit next to Lydia. 

Again, the room was enveloped into a comfortable silence. Being with your pack is enough for all of them, basking in the feeling it puts into their chests.

The front door opened, and in walked Liam and Theo. It was odd they were together, and not with the rest of the ‘puppy pack.’

“Where’s the rest of you guys?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, we didn’t go to school today.” Liam answered and walked over to where everyone was gathered. He opted for sitting on the ground, seeing as how most of the seats were taken. 

Theo stood awkwardly, and shuffled over to Liam as he was waved over.

“Why didn’t you go?” Scott asked, sounding like some kind of strict parent.

“Theo isn’t fully signed in yet, and he didn’t wanna stay at my home alone all day.” Liam shrugged as he picked at the carpet.

Malia looked at what Liam was wearing, a sweatshirt way too large for him, and at Theo who sat next to him, taking quick glances once in a while.

“Hey Liam,” Malia asked smiling. “Are you wearing Theo’s hoodie?”

“Y-yes. I was cold and didn’t go upstairs to get mine.” He scratched at his arms as a blush crept up his neck and ears. 

“Ok.” She smirked, content with the answer.

Not soon after, everyone else showed up, even Brett and Lori. The ‘puppy pack’ were all huddled with each other on the floor, Hayden practically in Liam’s lap as she tried to get her scent on him instead of Theo’s.

When she walked in, she took one small sniff of Liam, and immediately tried to drown Theo out. It made her stomach turn.

Scott stood up, and everyone’s attention was on him. “Now that everyone’s here, let’s get down to business. First off, Nolan. Today me and the older guys went to Deaton’s to talk about the previous night. We told him about Nolan and asked what to do. He told us to think of this situation not as Nolan being like a werewolf, but who he actually is.

“Since Nolan is a were-jaguar, that makes him have the mentality of a large cat. We can’t smother him with affection without him wanting it, he’s not like us, well most of us.” He smiled at Lydia, Stiles, Corey, and Mason. “We have to stay away, let him come to us. Werejaguars also don’t require packs, usually they’re alone, so he won’t wanna be forced into ours either. After looking through the Bestiary, we learned that werejaguars use ancient magic. It depends on the user, like how Kate could create Berserkers. We aren’t sure what kind of magic Nolan uses, just that it’s so ancient there is little to no information on it. So far, that’s all we have about him.” Scott concluded, sitting back down.

Brett looked down. “So that means I should stay away from him at school?” He asked, whimpering.

“Sorry, but yeah, just until he’s more comfortable with us.” Scott gave him a hopeful look. “It won’t be too long.”

“I’ll watch out for him.” Liam smiled and bumped Brett’s shoulder.

“Anyway, next order of business.” Stiles got up and clapped his hands. “The wolf from last night. I did some research all night, barely slept, and I found out what we’re facing. It’s name is Fenrir.” Stiles was cut off by Liam’s gasp.

“Really?? How is that possible? He was locked up by the Gods for how scared they were of him!” Liam was practically buzzing in his spot. He loved ancient history, and knowing that some of it could be true made his head explode.

“If you’d let me finish, you’d learn how.” Stiles stuck his tongue out and scowled at Liam.

Liam looked down and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“That’s right you are.” Stiles cleared his throat. “Anway, after talking to Deaton we concluded that since the hunters were semi-able to control him, they have some sort of leverage. They must have a witch working for them. Fenrir was afraid of Nolan’s roar because he could feel the ancient magic emitting off of him, which also leads us to believe that whoever set Fenrir free uses the same magic. 

“A deal must have been made in order for Fenrir to be free, which takes us back to the witch. They might be a threat to his life and freedom, so Fenrir submits to the witch, and possibly even Nolan. We don’t know about what we can do to beat Fenrir, but we need something.” Stiles finished, sitting back down.

“So it’s vital for Nolan to join us?” Lori asked.

Stiles nodded. “Pretty much, unless we can find someone more willing.”

“I can work on finding something else to use against Fenrir.” Liam said, looking back at Mason. “Mason will help too, won’t you?”

“Of course I will.” He smiled.

“We can look more into the hunters, seeing if they have a witch or something else helping them.” Lydia motioned between her and Malia.

“Alright, it looks like everything is gonna be taken care of.” Scott smiled at everyone. “You can all stay here if you want, it’s good to have the entire pack here.”

Everyone agreed, and stayed where they were. 

Theo sat a little far from where everyone was. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and pulled it out to see a text from Brett.

_Brett:  
Yo_

_Theo:_  
Why are you texting me? We’re in the same room.  
Brett:  
I don’t want anyone honing in our conversation :/ 

_Theo:  
Well then what do you want -_-_

_Brett:  
Is Liam wearing your hoodie ;)_

_Theo:  
Yes. He is._

_Brett:  
Dude chill out I can sense your desire from here _

_Theo:  
Liam wearing my hoodie is to me like what Nolan wearing yours is to you_

_Brett:_  
You got a point  
Did you get anywhere with him today? 

_Theo:_  
I think so  
It was so hard not to just kiss him where he stood today  
He looked so cute ;-; 

_Brett:_  
You’ll get there  
Really, the only thing in your way is Haydenn 

_Theo:_  
Yeah, but he really likes her, so I don’t wanna ruin that.  
I can wait for him. 

_Brett:_  
Stop being sappy.  
I don’t know how I’ll be able to stay away from Nolan… 

_Theo:_  
Just don’t look at him.  
It’ll be hard, but as soon as he’s with us, he’ll be all over you ;) 

_Brett:  
I hope so._

_Theo:_  
My phone’s almost dead, so imma go plug it in.  
No more conversation for us ;-; 

Theo stood up and turned to Scott. “You got a phone charger I can use?”

“Yeah up in my room.” He pointed to the stares. Theo smiled and nodded, running up the stairs. 

He walked in and sat on the ground near the charger. He didn’t wanna go down, he still didn’t feel part of the pack, so while being around them made him feel like part of it, it still made him uneasy. Everyone told him he was part of the pack, but that didn’t just erase his insecurity. 

Being part of the pack meeting helped though, he knows that they’re doing, and he’ll try to help in anyway possible. And his little talk with Brett also made him feel better. They’re somewhat friends, and Brett wasn’t judging him for anything he did. Maybe he’d be able to make it in the pack.

~~

Nolan went straight home after school. He needed to change his clothes. He felt irritable and itchy in them

He ran up the stairs, not bothering to see if his parents were home, and flung open his bedroom door. He tossed his keys on his bed and stripped his clothes off. As he looked down, he saw light hairs with dark tuffs here and there. He felt his teeth changing, and the claws growing.

His tail was now free from where it was wrapped around him, and was moving all around. As soon as he shifted, the irritability was gone. He felt lighter, and freer. 

Quickly, he threw on a t-shirt and some pants, cutting a hole so his tale could be free. He put his phone in his pocket and threw open his window. Without thinking, he leaped out onto the ground, and broke out into arun.

Running felt amazing. The sound of his feet hitting the ground, and wind falling on his skin was heavenly. He ran straight into the forest, climbing his way up a tree. Leaping from tree to tree, and not caring about what happened. 

After what felt like hours, he stopped at a large branch, and sat down. His back was rest against the trunk as his legs were stretched out in front of him. He took his phone out of his pocket, and checked the notifications. To his surprise he had a text message, and it was from O.

_O:  
Hey sweetie, just checking in <3_

_Nolan:  
Hello O!_

_O:_  
Are you good?  
Anything bad happen??? 

_Nolan:_  
Nope. The only thing worth noting is that someone touched my tail today and I sorta freaked out.  
Also, I still can’t control my shift :( 

_O:  
[attached link] here’s a thing I made on how to control it :*_

_Nolan:_  
Thank you so much!  
You’re amazing, I don’t know what I’d do without you. 

_O:  
Text me anytime sweetie_

_Nolan:  
Will do!_

Nolan smiled as he shut off his phone. He had no idea who this person was or how they got his number, but at this point in his life, he didn’t care. They were nice and helped him with his situation.  
He put his phone back in his pocket and shut his eyes. He let himself rest for a moment, thinking about what happened today. Brett was pretty persistent in having to talk to him, but sitting with him at lunch was actually really nice. Having someone else be present without annoying him was exactly what he needed. 

He was also grateful no one bothered him, only Brett. 

He also thought about last night. About what that thing was, and if it would come back. It scared him to no end, but the pack would handle it. Slowly, he dozed off in the tree. Right where he belonged, right where he felt his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's softening up to Brett AKA his new bestie!! Soft pack dynamics are the reason for my being, and everyone should agree. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment on your opinions on the characters! It means a lot to hear feedback, and what your opinions on each chapter are. It makes my heart flutter <3
> 
> p.s. I'm a sucker for the "bad boy soft for only one person" kinda tropes, and that's what I want the Sterek dynamic to be like uwu :*


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more boys being fluffy!! we get a little look into Nolan's life at home.
> 
> TW// abuse later in the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been writing all day ;-; 
> 
> Also, the next two weeks will be very busy, so I don't know if I'll be able to update, but I will try my best~

Everyone ended up leaving Scott’s house pretty late into the night. Melissa came home and greeted everyone before sending them home so she could sleep without a bunch of teenagers in her house. 

Theo left by himself, not waiting up for Liam. He assumed Liam would wanna stay back with Hayden until she left with Mason and Corey. 

Scott and Isaac went upstairs, waving goodbye as the rest of the pack left. Stiles went with Derek, and Malia went with Lydia.

Brett drove him and his sister to a hotel nearby so stay at. They would have to find a real place to stay soon, but they still had time.

After everyone left, the house was quiet. No whispers, no sound of the TV, just Isaac, Scott, and Melissa getting ready for bed.

“Are you sleeping in my bed tonight?” Scott asked Isaac after they both changed into their pajamas.

“Um, if that’s alright with you.” Isaac scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward about wanting to sleep next to Scott.

“Of course.” Scott smiled and threw back the covers. He got into bed, and waited for Isaac to get in on the other side. 

They laid side by side, neither of them moving. They wiggled around, trying to find a comfortable position, and they both ended up on their sides, facing each other.

“Goodnight.” Isaac whispered, smiling softly.

“G’night.” Scott mumbled, falling asleep. His eyes flutter closed and slowly his breathing evened out. 

Isaac stayed awake for a few minutes to admire the boy asleep in front of him. He was perfect. Everything was beautiful about him, inside and out. Isaac was so happy that he came back home. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to run his fingers through Scott’s hair. It was soft.

He shut his eyes with a sigh of content, and fell asleep, his hand still tangled in Scott’s hair. He wished they could stay like this forever. Both of them carefree, right next to each other with nothing and no one to worry about.

~~

Yet again, Derek drove Stiles home. Stiles lived relatively close to Scott, and his house was on the way to Derek’s loft, so it wasn’t like it was a hassle to take him home.

He drove into Stiles’ driveway and turned to him in the car.

“We’re here.” 

“Give me a moment.” Stiles played with his hands in his lap, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked him concerned.

“I will be.” Stiles looked at him and forced a smile.

“Why’d you want to come to my loft last night instead of staying home?” 

“Uh, because I didn’t wanna be home. My dad has been picking up a bunch of shifts because of the recent outing of supernatural and the supernatural world. Plus, I’m not even supposed to be home. I’m supposed to be away at college, but I came back to Beacon Hills for a week or two. I just don’t wanna be home and bother my dad. Sorry for asking to stay with you.” Stiles looked back down at his lap, embarrassed for over sharing details about his life.

“You can stay again if you want.” Derek said nonchalantly, resting back in his seat and starting the car.

“That’d be nice. I’ll text my dad.” Stiles smiled and put his head against the window.

After a few minutes of driving they reached the loft building. Stiles stepped out of the car and waited for Derek to get out as well.

“Don’t keep me up all night.” Derek sighed as he headed inside the building and to the elevator.

“Don’t worry. I’m dead tired, no more researching for today.” Stiles walked into the elevator and laid his head back onto the wall.

The elevator dinged as they reached the loft. Stiles walked inside and plopped down on the couch.

“I don’t have any clothes to change into.” Stiles told Derek.

“You can wear some of mine. Go find something to wear, I’m going to the shower.” Derek threw his jacket down on the counter.

Stiles got up and went to Derek’s bedroom. He shuffled through his drawers and closet, settling on a hoodie and sweatpants. It was relatively cold in the loft, presumably because Derek is werewolf, and their body temp is generally hotter than humans.

Quickly, he changed out of his jeans and t-shirt into Derek’s clothes. Derek was way bigger than Stiles, so the hoodie fell mid-thigh and covered his hands, and the pants hung low on his hips. It didn’t matter much though, he’d be sleeping in this anyway.

He went back out to the living area, and sat back down on the couch, waiting for Derek to get out. He mindlessly scrolled through his phone, laughing at something he saw or groaning in frustration at a game he was playing. 

Derek got out of the shower and walked over to where Stiles was sitting.

“Dude you take way too long of showers.” Stiles shut his phone off as Derek sat down in one of the showers.

“I felt gross.” Derek shrugged, trying to justify himself.

“Ok, sure.” Stiles just smirked and settled back into the couch.

Derek huffed and looked at Stiles. “It’s late. I’m going to bed.” Derek got up and went to his room. Stiles got up as well and followed him in.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as Stiles just stood at the foot of his bed. 

“Nothing.” Stiles continued to stand as Derek got in the bed.

“Do you wanna sleep in my bed?” Derek asked. It’s not like he minded, his bed was large and if Stiles bothered him he could always go sleep on the couch.

Stiles smiled and nodded, crawling from the edge of the bed to the top. “You read my mind.” Stiles got under the covers, smiling up at him.

“Whatever.” Derek blushed and looked away. Stiles was in his clothes, in his bed, only a few inches away.

Stiles turned on his side, facing Derek. He yawned and shut his eyes, and within seconds, he was passed out.

Derek looked down at him, he looked so content. As quietly as possible, Derek sunk down into the bed, going on his side to face Stiles.

He looked at him, taking in the features of his face. Moles spotted here and there, light freckles that only pop out in the sun, his slightly parted lips, breathing softly.

Oh, if only Stiles knew how much he meant to Derek. He took in a deep breath, enjoying how much Stiles smelled like him, and shut his eyes. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day of hunting down hunters, and figuring out more information.

~~

Theo reached Liam’s house before Liam did. He didn’t bother with a shower, and instead went straight to his room. Liam’s parents were sleeping, so he tried to be as quiet as possible. 

Liam was probably gonna be home soon, and ask why Theo left without him. Theo hoped Liam would take the hint that he wants to be alone, but knowing the boy, probably not.

He sighed and sat on the bed, falling backwards and just laying there. Today was a long day for him. He got closer to Liam, which made his heart swell, and Liam even wore his hoodie. Even though, Hayden got her scent all over it, just the sight of him in it made a blush creep up his neck. It was perfect. It was everything he wanted in life.

From downstairs, he heard the door open and close. Liam was home. Theo didn’t wanna talk to him, afraid of a sudden confrontation. How was he supposed to tell Liam the reason he left early was because he was jealous of Hayden and couldn’t be in the same car as him, stinking up his truck with the scent of Hayden?

It’s not like he could pretend to sleep either, Liam would easily call him out on his bullshit. He let out a sigh, knowing there wasn’t anyway of getting out of this predicament. 

Liam knocked on his door, and Theo went over to unlock it, “Come in.”

Liam walked in and sat on the edge of the bed as Theo sat down next to him.

“Are you going to school tomorrow?” Liam asked, surprising Theo with his question. It wasn’t what he was expecting, but he was okay with that.

“I can’t. I probably can go the day after though.”

“Do you want me to stay home again?”

“No it’s okay, go spend time with your friends. Plus, I don’t want your grades to slip because of me.” Theo shrugged.

“Okay.” Liam nodded. “Did I do anything to make you mad at me?”

Theo looked down. “No, not really. It’s hard to explain. I’ll tell you some other time.” Theo forced a smile.

“Okay, well goodnight.” Liam got up, not giving any hint that he’d give back Theo’s hoodie.

“Night.” Theo smiled, waiting for Liam to leave before getting under the covers.

He’d probably go to the forest or something tomorrow, it would help get Liam off his mind. He fell asleep rather quickly, not wanting to think about Liam or what happened earlier at Scott’s house.

~~

Even though the were-jaguar part of him was still full of energy, the human side of him wasn’t. He was walking home instead of running, dragging his feet. He was almost home, only around the block.

His parents were probably already passed out drunk, not caring if their son hasn’t been home or not. In the distance he saw his house, and more cars than usual parked around it. Great. They were probably throwing a party.

He jogged the rest of the way to his house, and hesitantly walked inside. His parents were drunkenly talking to their equally as drunk friends.

They both whipped their heads to him, walking up to him. 

“And where have you been?” His mother questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

“Out.” Nolan answered curtly.

“With who? What were you doing?” She pushed further.

“I don’t have to tell you that.” Nolan said harshly. He really didn’t. They’ve done nothing for them. They barely help with the bills, and they haven’t taken care of him since he was little.

“Don’t talk to your mother like that.” His father spat out at him, raising his voice a little too high, catching the attention of everyone else.

“I will talk to you however I want.” Nolan argued.

Without warning, his father slapped him across the face. He flinched back and gripped his cheek. Werejaguar or not, that hurt like hell. Quickly, the stinging on his face quickly disappeared, and he was left with a bunch of eyes on him, and his father with a clenched fist.

“Talk back again, and it’ll be worse.” His father turned on his heel, grabbing his wife's hand and yanking her away. All their friends continued to talk amongst each other, not caring about what just happened. They were too drunk to remember anyway.

Nolan ran up the stairs, slamming his door shut and ripping his clothes off. He got in bed and turned on his side, letting tears fall onto his bed sheet. He silently cried, wishing he could leave and never come back.

It’s not like this was the first time, it was just the first time in a while that he was hit. It happened a lot more when his father lost his job for the first time, then after that it would only be when he was too drunk to even talk. 

His mom never laid a hand on him, but she also never did anything to stop. She’d just go to another room or take a shower. Nolan thought it was over, but clearly it wasn’t. Next time, maybe he’d fight back. Probably not, but maybe one day.

Times like this he wished he had someone to talk to. He never had people he could trust this information with. He scrolled through the contacts on his phone, just for safe measure.

He came across “O” and hovered hsi finger over the contact. He could trust them, right?

_Nolan:  
Are you awake?_

_O:  
I am now…_

_Nolan:_  
Sorry  
I can text someone else 

_O:_  
No it’s fine  
What’s wrong? 

_Nolan:  
Something happened at home…_

_O:  
What was it? _

Nolan thought about telling them what happened. It felt weird telling people. Especially someone he didn’t actually know.

_Nolan:_  
Never mind  
I was just overthinking things, i'm fine:) 

_O:_  
Okay…  
Well you can always tell me anything!  
Goodnight Nolan<3 

Nolan smiled at the heart, wiping a tear away and shut his phone off. He should just go to bed. He had school tomorrow anyway. School with the pack. And Brett. Fun times.

He stopped crying eventually and fell asleep from the after-cry headache. The party was still going on when he fell asleep, so he could expect a house full of drunken adults tomorrow. Yay.

~~

Brett and Lori were sitting in their hotel, talking about today.

“You think you’ll be able to stay away from Nolan tomorrow?” Lori asked as she brushed her hair before bed.

“It’ll be hard, but yeah. You might have to watch me throughout the day.” Brett huffed out a laugh.

“Will do.” Lori winked. “Now go to your own bed and let me sleep.” She pushed him off, and he got in his own bed.

He pulled out his phone and texted Theo.

_Brett:  
Theoooo_

_Theo:  
What_

_Brett:  
Do you by chance know if Nolan has an instagram_

_Theo:_  
No, i dont, but Liam might  
Here’s his number [attached link] 

_Brett:  
Thank you <3333_

_Theo:  
Go to bed._

Brett quickly added Liam into his contacts and texted him.

_Brett:_  
Hey Liam  
This is Brett btw  
Do you know/have Nolan’s instagram 

_Liam:  
How’d you get my number?_

_Brett:_  
Never mind that  
Answer my question >:( 

_Liam:  
Yeah i have it_

_Brett:  
What’s his @_

_Liam:  
I’ll only give it to you if you tell me how you got my number_

_Brett:  
Theo gave it to me after I asked him the same question I asked you_

_Liam:  
Nolan’s @ is nolan.hollow_

_Brett:  
Thank you :)_

_Liam:  
whatever_

Brett added Nolan as a friend, waiting for him to accept. He shut his phone off, and fell asleep. He had school tomorrow, and it was already too late. He should’ve not enrolled but it can’t be undone. At least he could look at Nolan all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes my heart squeeze. I love them all. I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write them being with each other, they all deserve everything.  
> Nolan is just baby who needs more people to talk to ;-;
> 
> Also, Nolan's instagram doesn't have his full last name cuz he's edgy
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment!
> 
> I love you all so much<33


	21. not a chapter*important*

i’m having a hard time writing the new chapter, and everything at once is coming at me. i’m really busy with marching band practices, and i’ll be gone next week without my laptop. i’m sorry i haven’t updated. i’m gonna try my best!! and please don’t worry, it will get updated at some point!


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long!! I've had a lot on my plate, but everything is starting to die down. I wanted to make sure that when I update, it'll be good and not rushed. Quality over quantity, y'know? I hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft mornings for soft boys.

Isaac blinked his eyes open, looking around the room. Scott was still asleep, buried under the covers, only his forehead sticking out of the covers. 

Light barely crept into the room through the dark curtains, the golden glow being sparse. Isaac rolled to his other side to check the time on his phone.

His phone read 7:00 am, and he smiled, setting his phone face down on the table and turning back to face Scott. He snuggled under the blankets, slowly inching closer to Scott.

Everything was so quiet, and it felt like heaven. It was just these two, right next to each other in the golden morning, sleeping and content. Man, life should always feel like this. Screw all the fighting and all the villains, this was way better.

As he got closer to Scott, he reached a hand out to pull him closer until they were nose to nose. His heart was beating out of his chest, but everything was okay. Plus, Scott was still asleep.

Isaac leaned up a little and moved his lips towards Scott’s forehead. Hesitantly, he kissed his forehead. Scott stirred a little in his sleep, and Isaac quickly pulled his head back. Luckily, Scott didn’t wake up, just readjusted his position.

Letting out a sigh, Isaac moved back to where he was, and shut his eyes. He fell asleep seconds later, smiling to himself and throwing an arm over Scott’s side.

~~

Derek always wakes up early. Too early. Even when there is absolutely no reason to be awake that early.

It was currently a little after seven am, and Derek was already awake making noise in the kitchen. Stiles woke up as soon as he felt Derek get out of bed, and now he was just sitting up, tiredly blinking his eyes and debating getting up or laying back down.

He groaned and got up, already too awake to attempt going back to sleep. Sometime in the night, he kicked his sweatpants off, and was only in his boxers and a sweatshirt. He shuffled out of the room and into the main area.

Derek was sitting on one of the couches, sipping on his coffee and scrolling through his phone. Stiles walked over and sat down right next to him.

“Why are you up so unbelievably early.” Stiles groaned and threw his head back on the couch.

“Because it’s just how my body works.” Derek said into his cup of coffee, not paying attention to Stiles. “Plus you can’t complain, you kept me up all night yesterday with your excitement over Fenrir.”

“Because that was important,” Stiles stressed. “But this, you waking up at 7 am and being loud, isn’t.” He huffed and crossed his arms.

Derek leaned forward and set his coffee on the couch and turned to Stiles. He was gonna respond, but stopped when he got a good look at Stiles. Last night he was too tired to take in what he looked like with his hoodie on, and now he didn’t have any pants on.

“Hello? Earth to Derek?” Stiles waved a hand in front of his face.

Derek shook his head free of any thoughts and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I just spaced out for a minute.” 

“Anyway, I’m gonna try and go back to sleep, so stop being noisy.” Stiles scrunched his nose and eyebrows, pointing a finger at him.

Derek waved his hand away and smiled. “Just go back to sleep Stiles.”

Stiles smiled and put his hand back down. He moved around to try and get comfortable on the couch, but he couldn’t find a good angle.

“Is it alright if I lay my head in your lap?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, do whatever.” Derek said, uninterested as he turned his phone back on.

Stiles grinned and moved to lay his head down. Carefully, he set his head down in his lap and stretched his legs out before scrunching them back in on himself. He shut his eyes and tried to even out his breathing.

“Can you um, play with my hair? It helps me sleep.” Stiles whispered, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Without answering, Derek moved his hand to Stiles’ hair and started running his hand through it.

“Thank you.” Stiles sighed in contentment, closing his eyes once again and this time succeeding is falling back asleep.

Derek looked down and Stiles and smiled. He was ready to do anything for this boy. He continued to run his hands through his hair as he scrolled aimlessly through his phone.

~~

Nolan woke up groggy. His head was throbbing, probably from crying himself to sleep. He threw the blankets off of himself and shivered at the cold air. Even with his natural were-jaguar body heat, it still felt freezing.

He walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Looking in the mirror, he grimaced at the look of his face. His eyes were red and puffy, it made him look sick. There were tears streaks down his face that made his skin look blotchy. 

Turning his head, he noticed small red spots on his left cheek. There wasn’t a full hand print due to the fast healing, but it still left somewhat of a mark. It’ll heal all the way soon enough. He was too tired to focus on healing it.

He sighed and dragged his hands down his face. He needed to take a shower, there was no time to drown himself in the sorrows of what he looks like.

Stepping in the shower, he turned the dial to medium heat and stood as the water hit his body. It felt nice. It wasn’t too hot, nice enough to keep him warm but it didn’t burn. He washed his hair, and grabbed the face wash.

It felt good to feel clean. Last night he felt dirty. Being at school and hiding in the trees, plus his dad slapping him in front of everyone made him feel gross. As the water hit his face, his cheek stung a little, but he could take it.

He didn’t want to turn the shower off. The heat of the water made him feel safe, and it felt good to feel something on his body. With a heavy sigh, he shut the water off and quickly stepped out to grab a towel.

He shivered as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Goosebumps covered his skin and his hair stood straight up. Stupid cold air. Were-jaguars were supposed to run hot, why isn’t that kicking in? 

Quickly, he changed into his clothes for the day. It was a simple pair of grey sweats and a hoodie. It was a cold day outside and the schools heating sucks.

He shoved everything in his backpack and grabbed his phone and keys. Quietly, he tip-toed down the stairs not wanting to startle either of his parents awake. They were passed out on the couches, and their friends were all over the floor.

He sighed and shook his head. He hated living here. Sure, they make good money and provide shelter and food, but that’s what parents are supposed to do. The way they treat him is not right, but as of now he can’t do much. 

He walked out the front door, trying his best not to slam it. The outside air was even colder than after the shower. He could see his breath in the air as he breathed in and out.

“It’s only fall.” He muttered to himself as he got in the car. 

Time for another long, annoying day at school.

~~

Theo woke up to the sound of Liam’s alarm clock from the other room. He groaned and tried to cover his ears to muffle the sound, but it was no help.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Liam shut it off. He could hear him shuffling around, being too loud for his own good. 

Theo rolled around for a little bit, trying to find a comfortable position. As soon as he got comfortable, there was a knock on his door.

“Are you coming to school?” Liam asked as he hesitantly opened the door.

“No.” His voice was muffled by the pillows.

“Okay, do you want me to stay?” 

“No, I don’t want you to fall behind because of me.” Theo said, lifting himself up a little.

“Okay, well I’m leaving now. See you after school.” Liam shut the door.

Theo listened all the way up until he heard Liam walk outside. He assumed someone was picking up, seeing as he can’t drive nor does he have a car.

Theo shut his eyes and took a deep breath in. He fell back asleep quickly, not even sure if Liam actually left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brett/Lori weren't in this chapter because it wouldn't have added anything to the story, but don't worry they woke up and went to school just fine!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> Love you guys<3~


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of a new day!! School for the puppy pack and mornings for the older boys!

School sucked. Every part of it. The kids staring when they don’t like you, the teachers pressuring you to be the best, even just having to be around everyone all the time. 

Nolan sat at his desk, waiting for first period to start. He tried his best to hide himself in his own arms. Signing up for an online school would be a good idea, except for the fact that he’d still have to show up at school.

He wished people would stop staring. That they would leave him alone or at least act like they didn’t care. Instead, they made it so obvious that they were staring and whispering it made Nolan’s insides churn.

Constant anxiety pooling in the bottom of his stomach. It made him feel sick all the time. With the advanced hearing, he couldn’t even block it out. His volume was at the highest it could be, and every sound was still crystal clear.

As students piled in, the bell rang. He watched everyone come in, eyes following their movements. Right as the teacher stepped in, Brett came running in after. 

Nolan took a quick breath, waiting for Brett to start a conversation with him. Instead of talking to him, Brett sat down, not even glancing over at him. Nolan was confused. Brett was attached to his side all day yesterday, and now he won’t even glance at him.

At least he got some peace and quiet. It was weird though, no one there bombarding him with questions and mindless blabber.

Nolan looked over at Brett as he took his earbuds out, trying to sniff out if anything was wrong. He smelt fine, no scent sticking out other than his own. Nolan shrugged and looked towards the teacher, pulling out his notebook as she started lecturing over something.

~~

Liam got out of Mason’s car after he pulled into his parking space.

“You’re leaving Theo at your house all alone?” Mason asked as he got out of the car.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Liam shrugged. They started to walk towards the school. 

“What if he takes something or wrecks the house?” Mason said accusingly.

“I trust him enough to leave him alone.” Liam said matter-of-factly.

“Trust isn’t always enough.” Mason retorted back as he crossed his arms. “I mean, we’ve given him our trust so many times, and look how that’s turned out.”

“He’s changed. A different person now. If you don’t trust him, please at least trust me.” Liam pleaded.

“Okay. Fine, I trust you.” Mason cut the conversation short as Hayden walked up and kissed Liam.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her level. His eyebrows shot up and he kept his eyes open.

“Hey.” Hayden smiled and gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

“Hi.” Liam said with a nervous laugh. He felt bad for not being able to reciprocate the feelings. It wasn’t like the feelings went away completely, he still loved her, just not in the same way anymore. 

“I missed you at school yesterday.” She grabbed his hand and stroked his arm.

“Heh, yeah sorry. Wasn’t feeling to good.” He laughed nervously. If she found out he was spending time with Theo, she would probably be mad.  
“Glad you’re feeling better.” She winked and pulled him into the school.

Mason stayed outside to wait for Corey. He would’ve picked him up, but Corey told him it was fine and that he’d drive himself.

Corey pulled up to the school soon after Hayden and Liam went inside.

“Hey.” Mason smiled as he pulled Corey towards him by the waist to kiss him.

Corey kissed back happily. “It’s not like I wasn’t with you just last night.” Corey laughed as he pulled away.

“Whatever.” Mason grabbed his hand and they walked inside together, going to where Hayden and Liam were sitting. 

School didn’t start till another fifteen minutes so they were chilling in the common area.

“Hey.” Liam said to Corey as they sat down.

“Hey. What’re you two up to?” Corey sat down looking between the two.

“We’re going on a date tonight.” Hayden answered eagerly putting her head in her hand.

“Ah, that’s cute. Where are you going?” Mason questioned.

“Uh, probably out to eat at a nice restaurant.” Liam shrugged. “We just agreed to go on a date, so not much time to plan.”

“At least you’re going on a date.” Corey winked.

“Is that a hidden way of telling me you wanna go on a date?” Mason asked playfully.

“And what if it is?” Corey bumped his shoulder, laughing.

“Then let’s do it.” Mason leaned towards him and kissed him on his cheek. Corey closed his eyes and smiled, gladly accepting the kiss.

Liam watched the interaction between the two. It was cute. Him and Hayden used to be like that, but now not so much. He wanted that back. Just not with Hayden. Maybe someone else.   
The bell rang and everyone split apart, heading to their respective classes. Choruses of “see you laters” were heard as everyone left to their respective classes.

Hayden was dragging Liam behind her, talking about random subjects. Liam wasn’t paying much attention, his mind was on someone else. Someone who just happened to be at his house right now, alone, 

~~

Stiles blinked his eyes open, looking around. He doesn’t remember falling asleep on the couch, but he wasn’t going to question it. Derek was nowhere to be seen, or heard. 

Stiles sat up and looked around, and still no Derek. He probably was out running. Stiles shrugged and pulled out his phone, aimlessly scrolling and clicking through the different apps on his phone.

He scrolled for a few minutes before getting bored and tossing his phone to the side. Huffing, he stood up and stretched his arms out, shaking them to feel more awake. His stomach growled and he sighed.

He went into the kitchen and looked around to find something to eat. Derek had nothing to eat, or at least nothing good. Stiles groaned and leaned over the island counter in defeat.

Just as he gave up, the door opened and Derek walked in. Stiles perked up and smiled mischievously.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Derek questioned as he walked into the kitchen where Stiles was.

“Well, seeing as you have nothing to eat here, maybe we can go out to a place to eat.” Stiles grinned.

“I need to change, I just got done running through the forest.” 

“Why did you run through the forest and not the sidewalks like everyone else?”

“Because I had somewhere to go in the forest.” Derek said as he headed off into his room to change before Stiles could push any further.

“Whatever grumpy.” Stiles mumbled to himself.

“I heard that!” Derek yelled from behind closed doors.

“Good!” Stiles yelled back.

“Are you ready?” Derek walked out of his bedroom, shrugging on his jacket looking up and down.

“One sec.” Stiles ran past Derek, slamming the door shut and quickly changing into a pair of jeans. He kept Derek’s hoodie on. It was cold and Derek’s hoodie was big and warm.

“Now I am.” Stiles said as he opened the door and walked out.

“Let’s go.” Derek waited for Stiles to walk out in front of him before heading out himself. He shut the door and they got on the elevator. 

They got into Derek’s Camaro, Stiles pressing the radio buttons, trying to find something to listen to.

“Where do you want to go to eat?” Derek asked, trying his best not to keep looking over at Stiles.

“Anywhere is fine, take me to wherever you want to go.” Stiles answered, sitting back in his seat after he chose a station.

“Okay.” Derek kept driving, eventually pulling into a semi-crowded parking lot. “We’re here.”

Stiles stepped out and waited for Derek. They walked inside, and waited to be seated. It looked like a little diner, but still pretty packed. The food that was out on the tables looked delicious and everyone seemed happy.

The host took them to the seats at the counter, and told them their waitress will be with them shortly.

“This place is cute. Why do you like it here?” Stiles turned to Derek and rested his head in his hand.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I mean, you’re a tough guy. I’d assume you like anything that’s not a cute diner.” Stiles shrugged.

“Just because I’m ‘tough,’” Derek said with air quotes. “Doesn’t mean I can’t like cute things.” Derek crossed his arms.

“Okay fine,” Stiles crossed his arms, mocking Derek. “Name another cute thing you like.”

“Well, I like y-” Derek shut his mouth to stop himself from saying ‘you.’ “Uh puppies.”

“Of course you liked puppies! You practically are one! Plus everyone likes puppies.” Stiles grumbled.

Their conversation was cut short by the waitress handing them their menus and taking drink orders. She left and they sat in silence, looking through the menu and enjoying each others company.

~~

Scott woke up to arms wrapped around his waist, holding him a little tight. He smiled and tried his best to turn to face Isaac.

He looked at his face for a good minute before deciding to wake him up.

“Isaac,” He whispered, not wanting to startle him awake. He shook his shoulder a little and watched as Isaac blinked his eyes open. Isaac looked at his arms wrapped around Scott’s waist and widened his eyes.

“Sorry.” Isaac unwrapped his arms. “I hug things in my sleep.”

“It’s okay.” Scott sat up and stretched out his arms. “I didn’t even notice.” He looked back at Isaac before throwing the blankets off and headed towards the bathroom.

Isaac sat up and smiled. He put his head in both of his hands and blushed. What a good way to wake up.

He waited for Scott to walk out so he could use the bathroom.

“I’ll go find or make breakfast.” Scott said as Isaac got up.

“Okay. I’m gonna take a shower.” Isaac walked in and closed the door.

Scott went downstairs and found some eggs and bread. He made toast and scrambled a few eggs, and finished just in time for Isaac to walk down.

“Smells good.” Isaac smiled and sat down in front of a plate.

The two of them ate in silence, both finishing pretty fast.

“Is there anything you want to do today?” Scott asked, pushing his plate away.

“Um, since I just got back I was thinking I could look for a job and maybe somewhere to stay. Plus we need to check out the hunters and our wolf problem.” Isaac grabbed his and Scot’s plate to clean.

“You know you can always stay here for as long as you need.” 

“Yeah, I know, but I feel like I need to move out.” Isaac shrugged as he scrubbed at the plates.

“Well don’t rush yourself.” Scott winked and got up. “I’m gonna go shower.” He ran towards the stairs and went up.

Isaac put the dishes on the clean side of the sink and stood there. He’s only been awake for a few hours, but it feels like his heart is gonna beat out of chest. Flirting was hard, and being flirted back with was just a near-death experience.

~~

Brett drove into the school parking lot. Lori jumped out of his truck and ran inside. They only had a few minutes till class started. They had a late morning.

Brett jumped out and jogged to the entrance. He had to keep reminding himself to stay away from Nolan. And that was hard, very hard. Especially since most of his classes were with him. 

He walked into the first period just before the teacher and sat down. It took every bone in his body not to look at Nolan. He smelt good, and looked even better.

As the teacher began her lecture, Brett pulled out his phone and texted Theo.

 

__  
Brett:  
yo 

_Theo:  
im sleeping_

_Brett:  
no ur not_

_Theo:  
what do u want_

_Brett:  
is liam here today???_

_Theo:  
yes_

_Brett:  
why arent u?_

_Theo:_  
not enrolled yet  
Why do u care if liam is there 

_Brett:  
I need to be able to talk to someone to keep my mind off nolan_

_Theo:_  
Sucks for you  
Leave me alone im tired 

_Brett:_  
whatever   
Dont sleep ur day away <3 

_Theo:  
Dont ever send me a heart again _

Brett snorted at Theo’s texts and put his phone down. As long as he could text Theo and talk to Liam, he could make it. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos!! Next chapter might not be out for a while due to school starting soon, football games every friday night, and i also am mega sick, but i will write whenever i can!!
> 
> I love you all so much <3~


End file.
